Slink-n-Sway
by Riddicks Raven
Summary: This is a Blood Drive fic, so if you've watched it you know what's involved. Blood, death, sex, and yes the God of the Stage, Julian Slink. Actually this is a Slink/O.C. fic. This starts before the first Blood Drive race and will end after the destruction of Heart Enterprises main tower. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He had been very consumed developing the Blood Drive race these last few months, and as the last few weeks of race participant selection and prepping the behind the scenes crew was wearing down, so was Slink. Still on a rush from everything, he was starting to crash. A shower, or what passed for one these days, a good whiskey and a few hours sleep and he would be on over drive again. As he entered the showers, as much as he disdained having to use the communal showers with the "unwashed masses" of the crew; he noticed a long female appearing arm reaching and flexing in the air above the top of the shower wall. A muted pained grunt came from the owner.

"Alright in there, hmmm?" Slink tried to keep his voice jovial, even though at this moment he really didn't give two shits if the owner was okay or not. It made him smile to hear a slight gasp from the other person.

"Yeah, just an old injury that wants to be pissy. I'll be through in a minute."

He was amused that the voice was actually pleasing to his ears. "Take your time, my dear. I'm all. Time."

Sway slowly lowered her arm then raised the other, allowing the hot body cleansing fluid to loosen her tight shoulders. She was caught off guard that the man on the other side of the wall was Julian Slink. There was no mistaking his speech patterns and tone of his voice. Sway knew Blood Drive was his baby and that he had worked very hard to get it off the ground. She had seen him while the crew she was on had been setting up the portable stage, and had once even said hi to him in passing. Steampunk had fascinated her from childhood, so naturally he would stand out in her mind, whereas the others was a look-a-like mass of piss poor humanity.

Slink was checking his nails and the dye on his fingers that was wearing off. He thought it odd at first but it, like his equally dyed teeth, had become as much his trademark as his clothing. He raised his eyes as the shower shut off, wondering what was going to walk out. Listening quietly as the person inside opened a sealed bag, much like the one tucked under his arm, and the rustle of someone getting dressed. The curtain rattled as it opened and she stepped from behind the wall. She was curvy, had blue hair and if he had to guess, 30 something and carrying her dirty clothes bag in-front of her chest. Something was very familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it until she extended her hand and said "Hi, I'm Sway." As soon as she said "Hi" he knew she was the crew member that had spoke to him a couple of weeks ago.

"Julian Slink, at your service." He bowed very slightly as he took her hand, then released it.

They set on the bench as she put on her shoes and he began removing his boots and socks. He then stood and placed his jacket and top hat on his seat.

"Slink, do you like sweet things?" Sway immediately blushed at his smirk and regretted the question.

"Oh I don't know. What kind of sweet things?" He took a perverse gratification at her reaction.

"Brownies. I got a wild hair up my ass yesterday and made a bunch of them." ' _What the blue hell are you thinking, asking the boss if he likes sweet things...'_

"Brownies? My My. I haven't had those in decades." He paused for a moment. "Yes, yes. Those would be nice.

She wanted to laugh at the cadence of his voice. It reminded her of an old comic she used to see on a sit-com about a black junk dealer and his son.

"I could leave you some before I start my shift, if you'd like."

"Ohhh. I would like that. Bring them to my office in the morning. You do know where that is, don't you?"

"Big red tent? Uh huh." Sway stood to leave. "Good night, Slink."

"Buh bye." He watched her leave, the way she moved. ' _Never a more apropos name for you could have been chosen.'_

Thirty minutes later, as he readied for bed, Sway and the offer of brownies was already forgotten.

...

Rasher stood in front of Slink's office tent as his boss took leisurely moments to enjoy cups of Earl Gray tea. He notice a female crew member walking towards him with a box in her hands. He recognized her, but didn't know her name. Dressed in an old ball cap, tank top and shorts, her work boots crunched on the gravel. He had noticed the seemingly random colorful tattoos on her arms and a few on her legs. His gut said there was going to be a shit storm with this one today.

Sway saw Rasher guarding the tent, and knew Slink was in. She knew he was the boss's right hand man, and possibly bodyguard. She would have described him as a heavily tattooed toothpick, but he had past that mark a long time ago. Judging from his stance, Sway knew she would have a hard time delivering her promised brownies. She had a long day a head of her and didn't really want to start it out with a confrontation with him that may end up with one of her few plates getting broken, not to mention the baked goods getting smashed.

"Slink wanted me to bring these to him this morning." She knew it wouldn't be easy to get in, but she could hope.

"What is it? He never told me he was expecting anything from the road crew." He looked down at her and hoped she would go on to work. Slink didn't like it if something slowed down his schedule.

"It's for Slink, if he wants you to know what it is, he's more that welcome to tell you." Sway wasn't an idiot, she knew how rare having these were, and didn't want this guy to know what they were before Slink could get them. If he wanted to share, that was his business, not hers.

"You're not going in. If I don't have his say-so it's a no-go."

Slink was inside enjoying his tea and his few precious moments of peace before he had to start reviewing things. A commotion outside caused him to growl and hiss as he placed his cup on it's saucer before going to see what the fuck was going on.

"RASHER! What the fuck is..." As he opened the tent flaps, Slink saw Sway standing there with a box in her hands. "Oh hello! Please come in." As she entered the tent, Slink turned his attention to his man. "Rasher, I do apologize, I had forgotten she was stopping by... but if this turns out like I hope, if she comes by with another box do show her in."

Sway was looking around the area she was standing in. If this had been a house she would have called it a receiving room This area was small, but still bigger than her trailer.

"Follow me please." Slink led her through another tent flap to his sitting room. A couch and table littered with papers, an old fashioned phone, his top hat and a tea pot took center place. "You can put them here, if you don't mind," he said motioning to the table.

She set the box in the middle of the coffee table and heard a clinking sound. Turning her head, she saw that he was rubbing his hands together very quickly causing his numerous rings to clink together, and if a look of anticipation on a person's face could be described as childlike and sadistic at the same time, that was the look on her boss's face. As he sat down in front of the box, Sway wondered how he kept the white lace cuffs that hung out from the bottom of his jacket sleeves clean.

Slink felt like a kid on Christmas as he carefully opened the box, and the scent that entered his nostrils was pure nirvana. "Ah, the aroma, the aroma, the aroma!" He said almost reverend like as he waved his hands, tilted his head back and closed his eyes. There were four chocolate, cracked shinny topped brownies on a plate, and he was having a hard time picking which one to take. Finally he chose one and took a bite. The thick chocolate goodness made him smile, a real honest smile.

"My dear, these are wonderful." He took a sip of tea to wash it down. "I must say if you ever have another wild hair up your ass... please let me know. I would be very happy to help you with that."

"I'll do that, but it doesn't happen that often."

"A pity," he said slightly frowning.

Sway stepped towards the exit, wondering if it was right to be feeling happy at Slink's disappointment that she didn't bake often. "I gotta go, Hardass will be busting my balls for being late."

"If he does, send him to me," he held up a fresh brownie, "these are worth every minute you're late. Thank you. These have helped make a horridly insane morning a little less insane."

As she left, Slink took another bite and began looking through his mounds of paper work when he heard an explosion of yelling from outside.

"Sway, get your fucking ass to work! You delay this and the boss will feed you to one of the cars himself!"

"Really asshole, I was talking to him, you prick!"

Slink walked towards the exit, amused by the exchange.

"Really, _**you**_ were talking to Julian Slink? About what?"

Slink was standing right on the other side of the tent flaps, waiting, burning with curiosity at what she would say.

"If you really must know, I was on my way in when he stopped me. He said he had to ask me a question."

"Well what was it?"

"You there, come here. I've never seen hair quite the shade of blue as yours...tell me, does the carpet match the drapes as well?"

Slink just about doubled over, trying not to laugh. Sway had imitated his cadence of speech perfectly. He was smiling in approval at her moxy, until the next words.

"Well, what did you tell him?"

At that moment Slink stepped outside and stood in front of her supervisor. "What she said to me is none of your business, and to ask is incredibly rude...GET BACK TO WORK!" He giggled slightly as the man scurried away, falling a couple of times. Slink turned to face Sway who was smiling. She touched two fingers to her temple in salute as she started to walked away, and in reflex, Slink returned it. "Well the fun's over, time for work", he sighed.

...

Sway was wore out, and had just changed into her pajama bottoms and a clean tank top. She dragged herself into the small kitchen and pulled a coke from the small fridge. Placing the cold can against her temple, then throat, she sighed in relief. Her hand holding the can jerked as she dozed, making Sway decide to open and drink it before she fell on the floor. After the first welcoming cold burning swallow there was a knock at the door. Groaning, she set it on the counter and went to open it. She was surprised to see Slink's back, who turned at the sound of the air-stream's door opening.

"I brought these back." He stood on the small porch`holding the box with the plate in it in-front of him.

She looked confused for a moment, then understood what he was saying. "Yeah yeah, come in."

"Don't mind if I do." He held the box in one hand and removed his top hat with the other, not for being polite, but because the ceiling to her trailer would have knocked it off his head. It was vintage after all. "It's small, " he said as he looked around, "small but very tidy. I like tidy."

"Thanks," she reached out her hands for the box. "I'll take that."

He handed it to her and watched her place it on the kitchen table, and noticed how tired she looked. "Didn't wake you did I?" Slink knew how hard she worked and after both of her gracious efforts this morning, he felt a twang of remorse at the possibility of waking her.

"No, hadn't made it that far yet."

Slink set his hat on the table. "Good. I wanted to thank you again for your delicious generosity. They taste different than I remember...what's your secret?"

"Well, I had to use hemp seed oil, and with water being a rarity, I also had to use moonshine."

"Moonshine," he said with genuine surprise, "Oh tell me more."

"Would you like some?" Sway asked smiling.

"Oh indeed. Ah, do you mind? He asked motioning to the kitchen chair.

"Go 'head." She got two glasses and put them on the table then retrieved a pint jar from under the sink. Sway set across from him at the table, and poured him two fingers while she half filled her glass. Sway smiled at the look on his face at the small amount she'd given him. "Don't worry, if you can handle it, you'll get more. I promise."

"Sway, do you realize the caliber of whiskey I'm used to drinking?" It sounded as he'd meant it, a challenge.

She smiled and tightened the top of the jar. "Watch." She turned the jar sideways and shook it hard. "See how fine the bubbles are, and how fast they dissipate? The finer the bubbles the higher the proof."

Slink watched the bubbles thin and disappear quickly. "So this is...?"

"Rocket fuel," she said smirking.

"Hmmm. We'll see." He downed it as if it were his usual whiskey, and instantly regretted it.

She laughed softly at his wide eyes and the hoarsely whispered "Oh my." Causally taking a drink of her own she smiled. "Told you." Holding up the pint, she noticed his eyes following it. "More?"

"Please," it came out more like a squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Definitely."

"This is it for you tonight though."

"Why?" He was disappointed.

"Because it wouldn't look good if you got completely shit faced and had to sleep here, because I'm not going to let you pass out in the dirt going home." Gone was the joking , and now she was serious.

"Good point. How can you drink it like that? Did your mommy put it in your baby bottle?" The tone of his voice was somewhere between teasing and sarcastic.

"You're not far off," she took another drink. "Old family recipe. Story goes my great grand daddy was a bootlegger back in the hills of Kentucky."

"My hat's off to the master." Slink took another drink and this time could really appreciate the quality. "This is actually very smooth, I like it."

"Good. Maybe sometime, we can have some of my blackberry infused. I think it's very nice."

"If it's anywhere near the quality of the last two things you offered me, I'm sure it is." He ran his finger around the rim of the glass in thought, watching as his host added some coke to hers, and nodded when she offered to add some to his. "Sway...I have a favor to ask. If you refuse it's fine." He leaned forward and starred into her eyes. "Your on the outer ring of the Blood Drive, not one of my 'yes men'. Could I come back tomorrow night and bounce some ideas for an opening speech off you. Something to really get them screaming." He watched her ponder his offer. "I can even fix it so you don't have to go in the next day."

Those last words really caught her attention. "Wow, company and a day off...hmmmm. Keep sweet talking me like that and I'll give you my opinion on what ever you like."

They both laughed at her joke, then Slink took one last swallow from his glass and stood.

"Thank you for the hospitality, but I should go." He picked up his hat, and felt a warm rush to his head and wondered if the couch might not be a bad idea.

"You stagger once before you get to the door, and your staying."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Really."

"Yeah. Would rather them to think I'm fucking the boss than to have you face down out there somewhere."

"Concerned with my honor, how admirable."

Sway shrugged, "Just good manners."

On the porch the night air gave him a head rush. Carefully he put on his hat and turned to face his host.

"Goodnight."

"G'night Slink."

Sway watched as he crossed to compound to his tent and went inside. At least he made it without staggering. She closed and locked her door, then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The infamous Blood Drive speech is born.

Chapter 2

It was night when Slink left his tent, and with the darkness came a blessed relief to the 120 degree heat that had been during the day. The heat really didn't affect him, but the cool night felt welcome. As he walked through the compound Slink looked at all the bonfires, the pounding driving death metal that was blasting, the drunken rabble, couples and groups of people fucking. All the chaos and mayhem made him smile. This was his doing, his creation and in two weeks this scene would pale in comparison. That and the fact he had finished most of the boring paperwork that day put a little extra swagger to his walk. Now he could work on the fun stuff, his speech and his outfit for his masterpiece's debut. He had hoped with Sway being a woman she could help him with both. There was an idea of what he should look like forming in his head. Not full on Steampunk, but not retro. Something...edgy and flamboyant. He was happy that she had agreed to help him, someone with nothing to gain by agreeing with him just because; a person that Slink felt would be honest with him. If for no other reason than it was good manners. He stepped onto her porch, and with a pleased sigh, knocked on her door.

Sway opened the door for him and he noticed she was wearing the same clothes as last night, also her hair was damp, making it appear to be a darker blue. As he entered the first thing he noticed was the stack of paper and pencils on one of the tables beside the small couch. Slink walked over to the kitchen table and placed his hat on it, and noticed there was three pint jars and two glasses there. One jar was the one from last night, one held something that looked like tree bark, while the third held a purplish liquid.

"Oh, is that what I think it is?" He had pulled his sunglasses off and placed an ear piece in his mouth.

"Yup. You know what this one is, and this is chewy protein bars." She locked eyes with him for a moment and noticed that he actually seemed interested in what she was saying. "The clear, in-case you don't like the blackberry. The protein bars...sometimes drinking makes me hungry. And besides some of the best brain storming can come while you're buzzed. Thanks to you, Julian Slink, I'm off tomorrow so I intend to be buzzing like a bee tonight." Sway watched as he got this shy almost boyish grin and momentarily closed his eyes.

"By all means please do." Slink laid his shades beside his hat then placed his hands on the table and leaned over it still smiling. "Are we ready?"

She leaned in and stared into green eyes and tapped the metal top of the blackberry moonshine, "Are _**you**_ ready?"

He leaned closer to her, "Little girl...I was born ready," he growled, challenging her.

"Good."

They leaned back almost in unison and Sway opened the blackberry and poured her guest a small amount in his glass.

"That's just a taste," she shrugged slightly, "you like it, I'll top you off." Still smiling she wondered what Slink would think about it.

After last night's lesson, he picked up the glass and looked at the colored whiskey, then swished it around and smelled it. It smelled dark and sweet and ready. Tipping it up, he braced for the burn as he swallowed. It was still there, but tempered by the sweet rich blackberry flavor. If he hadn't known what it was Slink would have guessed an exotic import of some type. He realized he had been standing in silence when he heard Sway's voice.

"Well, do you like it?' Sway knew he had by the look on his face. In-fact she knew he had enjoyed it very much.

"My dear, that was pure ambrosia." He placed the glass on the table and she refilled it while he spoke. "I must admit, I have been selling moonshine short. This is very high quality." He took another, deeper drink, and this time really got the full fruit flavor. "Where did you find blackberries? I haven't seen any in ages."

"Don't feel bad about misjudging 'shine. Not all of it is this good, in fact bad quality can make you go blind; or if the the dum-dums making it does't toss it...that first pint can kill you." Sway took her own drink and hummed. "As for the blackberries, you'd be surprised what grows up in the hills. Found the stuff for these there," pointing to the protein bars.

"Sway, you are a woman of wonder." Slink looked around the room then turned back to her. "Where do we do this?"

"Um," she pointed to the couch, "over there's the most comfortable."

Grabbing the pint to go with his glass, Slink walked the short distance to the couch, Sway noticed that he had changed clothes since this morning. Gone was the lavish lace and the plaid britches, he still had on his black knee boots, but his britches was gray as was his military styled jacket. His shirt could only be described as muted or creamy pumpkin. It suited him as much as Sway's normal dress suited her. She set her glass on the table and picked up some papers, a book to write on and a pencil before sitting beside him. She turned to face him and placed her feet in the narrow space between them. Slink looked down at her feet and saw her right one was covered with an exotic purple and burgundy flower and vines that wound up her ankle.

He turned towards her and placed his right arm on the back of the couch. "Any ideas?" Slink watched her close her eyes and fidget with her pencil.

"I have an idea," she opened her eyes, "Ladies and Gentlemen,"

"Oh please. That's so cliche. I need original...something to grab the bastards by the throat." Slink made a fist with his right hand for emphasis.

"You shut up and drink your 'shine." Sway could tell by his expression that he wasn't used to being told to shut up, even if it was only teasing. "Look Slink," she sighed, "I know it's cliche, that's why it's a perfect start."

"How?"

"For starters, there won't be any there. Then..." She shrugged, "You could start listing the ones that are there,... liiike Ladies and Gentlemen, Bastards and Tramps."

"Oh I see." He thought for a moment. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Bastards and Tramps, Bloodsuckers, Motherfuckers, Road Trash and Vamps."

"That's good!" Sway was trying to write as fast as the words were coming. She downed her glass, and held it out toward him. "Would you hit me?"

He opened the jar and only gave her a quarter of a glass. She looked at it then back at him.

"Really?"

"I don't want you getting shit faced and giggly on me...not yet anyway." He looked around her trailer drumming his fingers on his legs. "Ah Sway...do you have a bathroom in here...or do I..." His voice trailed off as he pointed to the door.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I don't get company...ever. It's down the hall, on the left." As he went down the hall, she went to the table and grabbed the jar of protein bars. She returned to the couch and sat cross legged eating. After a few minutes, Sway heard him yelling.

"You have a shower!"

"Ah, yeah. It came with the trailer." She replied as she stood up and walked to the hall entrance.

"You have a shower! I don't have my own shower." Slink was astonished that there even was a private one in the camp.

"Would you like to use it sometimes?"

That had never occurred to him. "Oh. You wouldn't mind?"

"Julian Slink, God of the stage, Master of ceremonies, I'd be honored for you to borrow my shower." She touched her hand to her heart and smiled.

"Say that again." He stepped around her and got the paper she had been writing on.

"I'd be honored for you to borrow my shower?"

He just stared at her. "The other..."

"Julian Slink, God of the stage, Master of ceremonies?"

He started writing very quickly, paused, mumbled and began writing again. "Okay, tell me what you think." Slink cleared his throat. "It's been a cold dark year. I'm so glad to see your grease stained faces, your filthy smiles. I'm your host, Julian Slink. Master of Ceremonies. God of the stage. Welcome to the meanest, nastiest, filthiest road race in the world...BLOOD DRIVE!"

"Do it all together. I gotta hear it." Excitedly Sway set on the couch and waited for the speech.

Slink put on his shades and stood at the end of the trailer, which was about three feet from the couch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, bastards and tramps. Blood suckers, motherfuckers, road trash and vamps. To the queer and the strange, in the crowd," Slink gestured to himself, "and on the stage. To the violent and malevolent...and those seeking the grave...WELCOME HOME!" He paused long enough to repossession his shades in order to look over them, and stare at Sway "It's been a cold dark year, I'm so glad to see your grease stained faces, your filthy smiles." He placed a hand on his chest, "I am your host, Julian Slink. Master of Ceremonies. God of the stage. Welcome to the meanest, nastiest, filthiest road race in the world." He paused, took a breath and raised his arms. "BLOOD DRIVE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Slink and Sway play their version of 20 questions

Chapter 3

They set on the couch for a couple of hours just talking, drinking and laughing. Both of them enjoyed the honest company without someone demanding something or sucking up for one reason or another. They had killed the pint and with Sway telling him where to find more, Slink retrieved another of the blackberry. After he gave them each a half glass, He set in thought before asking a question.

"I know you'll be honest, really honest with me." He paused staring at the glass in his hand. "What do you think of right before we start the race, they fuel their tanks?"

Sway stared at him for a moment. "You mean with people? Live people?" Slink nodded. She thought for a moment. So many thoughts swirled through her brain. What she truthfully thought, how he would react with obviously so valuing her opinion. "Honestly? I think it's disgusting and disturbing." She held a finger up for him to let her finish. "But they're blood drive engines, and this is the Blood Drive... It would work. And more than likely thrash everyone into a frenzy. But that's me...I don't like killing, never have...not even when I had to do it."

That statement caught his attention. Slink knew she could take care of herself, he's seen it first hand more that once. However he never would have imagined that Sway had killed before.

"Who'd you kill?"

"Ahhhh..." She locked eyes with him and smiled. "If I tell my secrets, you have to tell yours. Real secrets on both parts. Before you say anything, there has to be rules."

He placed his glass on the end table and turned his body so he was facing her again. "Rules, really?" Slink's voice was deep, methodical.

"Yes. This, such as it is, is my home, my world, my oasis. I don't allow anyone in here unless I want them here. Except for what pertains to the race, whatever is said or done here, stays here."

"Like Vegas, hummm?" If a smile could be truly called filthy, his was it.

"Yes, but better. This is cozier. Do you agree to my terms, Julian Slink?" She stared into his eyes and waited for what felt like forever.

"Fine by me," he laughed softly and set back slightly. "You first."

"Four separate times. Men who couldn't take no for an answer. Your turn." She nudged his thigh with one foot.

"I've worked for Heart Enterprises, almost since the beginning." He was remembering how truly long ago that really was.

"Been a while, huh?"

"Feels like an eternity." He lightly thumped the top of the foot she had nudged him with. "Your turn."

"One day, I want to go back to where my Grama's from. Just to see if there's anything left. Mom said they went back there when she was young, but I've never been." She leaned her head against the couch where the arm and back meet.

Slink thought for a moment, trying to remember what she had said last night about her family. "Kentucky wasn't it?"

"That was my Dad's side. My Mom's is from further east. Buchannan Virginia actually." She nudged his thigh again.

His head was buzzing from all the drinking they had been doing and got a strong urge to really talk to her. Slink had his glass almost to his mouth and said, "I was born in 1925." He drained it's contents and just held the glass in his hands.

"How? That would make you like 70 something. You're not that old. You can't be that much older than me." Sway knew he had to be bullshitting her, but didn't call it because he had agreed to her terms.

"I am though." He looked at her intensely. "This stays between us, no one here knows what I'm going to tell you."

She set up and put her arms on her knees. "Yeah man, nothing leaves here."

He sighed deeply. "This isn't my first body...it's cloned." He touched his temple with two fingers. "My mind, my consciousness what makes me-me transfers automatically each time." Slink paused to gage her reaction, and saw that she was taking no enjoyment, but not showing any horror in it either, so he went on. "Before they made some 3000 odd copies, they did some modifying...they removed everything below the belt." Seeing her shocked reaction and confusion, he knew what she was thinking so he knocked on his crotch. It was solid and hollow sounding. "Cup. Wouldn't really do if I were walking around with my trousers fitting me like I had a pussy, would it?" He again gently thumped the top of her foot.

"No it wouldn't. When I was young, there was a bad wreck...my tats cover scars from it. Except the one on my shoulder, never did get it covered up for some reason." She pushed her hair back and looked into his eyes. "Just between us? What I'm going to tell you could get me killed here, or worse."

"Just between us." He was again completely absorbed, wanting to know what dark secret could get her killed. Had she worked for Contracrimes at some point?

"We lived about 100 miles from where the scar opened up...I remember it happening." Sway brushed her hair away from her face again and focused on his eyes, maybe she wouldn't cry if she looked there. "Heart wanted to find out genetically what the scar was doing to us." She saw Slink straighten up, and wondered if he knew about the testing. "Anyway evidently I failed what they deemed as normal." She did air quotes around normal. "They took me away and sterilized me and tattooed me with that fucking mark that states I'm not quite human. Those four men I told you about? They thought because I was marked...well, no from me didn't mean anything."

Slink did know about the testing, he had been one of the doctors that had reviewed the psych evaluations on some of them. "You were part of the '91 research?" Sway nodded slightly. "Would you show me the mark?" He watched as she bit her bottom lip, and averted her eyes from his. Then she raised the right side of her shirt. From the bottom of her breast to nearly her waistband, there was brightly colored flowers interwoven with vines that formed Celtic knots, "Whoever did this cover up did a wonderful job. It's very difficult to see a trace of it."

Sway lowered her shirt as she felt him lean back. She raised her eyes back to meet his. "Thanks Slink. For not calling me sub-human."

He grinned, "And thank you for not calling me a sexless beast." It made him feel good that his remark about his own mutilation made her smile. "We're all broken here."

"I guess we are." She got up and went to the fridge and got a coke, then held one up asking if he wanted one too. He nodded and she brought one over to him. She retook her seat with her feet touching his thigh, if he minded, nothing was said. "When they modified you, how bad did they mess you up?"

Slink froze with the can almost to his mouth and squinted his eyes at her. Was that concern in her voice? "They took my dick and balls, how much more messed up do you want," he said flatly, and took a drink.

"Have you looked at it?"

He let out a dry barking laugh and leaned toward her. "What, squat over a mirror like in some feminine empowerment class? I have to piss sitting down for fucks sake."

"Would you let me look?" If Sway hadn't been half drunk, she would never have asked such a thing.

Slink coughed. "Excuse me?"

"Would you let me look?" She stared into his eyes.

"Why should I?" He stared back and leaned forward.

She shrugged, "I showed you my shame."

He cocked his head and pondered it a moment. "Touche' my dear, that you did."

Slink got up and went to the door, locking it. He then went back to the couch and bowed slightly and extended his hand. When she took it, Slink pulled her against him, placing the back of his little finger against her cheek.

"Now then here's my rules. You want to see my scars, you have to show me yours...all of them. Do you agree?"

"Yes." The speed that he grabbed her left her momentary off center; but oddly, not threatened. Normally this is where she would have punched someone in the throat, or head-butted them. This time Sway returned his gaze and waited.

He grinned and released her. "Then lead the way."

The hallway to her room was short, barely a dozen steps, and as they entered Slink noticed how tiny it was. Just a bed and a couple of chairs. He placed his jacket on the back of a chair while she set on the side of the bed. He sat on her left and removed his boots and socks, looked at the floor, sighed, then looked back at her.

"You know, you're the closest thing to a friend I have." Slink stood and untucked his shirt and began to unbutton it.

"None? What about Rasher?" Sway saw him pause as he was folding his shirt, then carefully lay it on the chair his jacket was on before turning around.

"Rasher was hired by Heart. He's a yes man that I tease and flirt with to keep things running smoothly so the race won't have any hic-ups. He's loyal to the company." Before he could continue, Sway had her hands on his stomach.

"Where's your belly button?! Why don't you have one? What the hell, Slink?"

After retaking his seat, Slink grinned and tapped the end of her nose with a finger, "Clone, remember?"

"Clones don't have belly buttons?"

"No," he whispered still grinning, this time at the confused look on her face.

Still trying to figure it out, Sway undressed as Slink folded his pants and placed them with the rest. Once he set back beside her on the bed, she noticed how quiet he was. Nervous and possibly a little sad looking. She leaned against him and took his hand in hers.

"You're my only friend too," she said quietly before kissing him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" This time he was the one confused.

Sway shrugged. "You looked like you could use it."

Slink looked at their hands resting on his leg and admitted that it felt comfortable, but one thing was greatly different from the other. Even though he presented as being indifferent and driven, he had his insecurities. And in truth he was lonely. The company she gave him tonight had been enjoyable, not fake or forced just...simple. Now he wondered if things were going to go back to the way they had been. It did bother him that the companionship that had been enjoyed was going to end. Then there was fingertips on his chin.

"Hey, I promise I won't deliberately say anything that's going to hurt you...or laugh. Unless you do something real funny." She smiled slightly, "besides once you see past the ink... my scars will look worse." Before there was any protests Sway climbed further back onto the bed and tugged on his arm. "Come on. I don't bite. Much."

Once he was in the middle of her bed he lay on his back and wondered if this was going to be one of his few mistakes. Pushing that thought away, Slink put a hand under his head and looked at her sitting beside him, at his hip. Watched as she put her hand on his stomach, rubbing where his navel should have been.

"If you're interested, I could explain it to you sometime." As she turned to look at him, Slink really looked at her. The scattering of colorful tattoos on her left arm, her lower stomach and on both legs. With them stretched out it was easy for him to run his fingers across the one on her right foot. The scar under the ink almost felt melted, and he briefly wondered just how bad the wreck had been, and he thumped her foot again. "Let's get this little game of show and tell started, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Show and tell gets interesting

Chapter 4

Sway moved to set between Slink's feet, placed her forearms on his bent knees as she heard him mutter something. "What was that?"

"I said, a pity." He propped himself up on his elbows.

"What's a pity?"

"Carpet and drapers, my dear."

"Well, **that's** not getting dyed," She said with a laugh.

"I think that would be a good look for you."

Sway grinned and shook her head and had him lay back down, then she nudged his legs apart.

"This. Doesn't...make any sense." She was so confused by what she was seeing.

"What doesn't? Slink propped himself up on his elbows again.

"There's nothing here."

"Oh. I told you that already." So far he wasn't impressed with show and tell.

"No. You don't get what I'm seeing." Her fingers accidentally brushed across his skin which made him close his eyes and exhale through his mouth. "Sorry." Now that she suspected how sensitive he was to skin contact, Sway was going to have to be very careful. "There's no scars or anything like that. Just perfectly smooth skin, like your stomach."

"Oh." This time he was as surprised as she.

"Do you mind if I check something?"

"Why? You're already looking at it." His voice was full of the sarcasm that everyone on the crews were all too familiar with.

"I'm immune to that tone of voice, try another one." She wanted to laugh at the look on his face, but didn't. "Well, do you?"

"Go ahead." He didn't figure she would find anything Earth shattering down there anyway.

"This shouldn't hurt, but if it does, let me know." Sway took the barely noticeable shrug as acceptance.

Slink lay back down as she parted the creased skin between his legs. She didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't what she saw. Sway looked at him and the look on her face must have been unnerving, because he was instantly propped up on his hands.

"Sway, what's wrong?" What he thought would only be embarrassing had turned into concern. Maybe he should have checked sooner.

"Nothing, I mean what they did to you was very wrong. I just can't be seeing what I'm seeing." She dropped her eyes and looked again.

"Sway..." The fact that she was studying his crotch without saying anything was unnerving him. "Please tell me...something."

"Yeah...I was just," she put her arms on his knees again, and looked into his eyes, "trying to put this into words. Because I've never seen anything like it." Sway thought for a moment, looking for the right way to explain it. "Standing up or sitting down, you still have to pee. I saw what they left and it's next to nothing."

"I thought as much."

"It's this other thing. Whoever did this, must have one sick sense of humor...Orrrr you really pissed someone off." She paused and thought for a moment. "If I didn't know better,"

"For fuck's sake, what?" Slink was becoming irritated at the drawn out explanation.

"Fine. When they took your dick it looks like the gave you a clit."

"A-a what?" He was sure he had heard her wrong.

"Yeah, I mean that's what it looks like. There's only one real way to find out for sure. You up for it?"

He considered it for a moment before answering. "We've gone this far, might as well."

Sway wet her finger and rubbed across it applying some pressure which, to her surprise, got a squeak from Slink. When she looked at him, his eyes were wide and one hand was clamped across his mouth.

"Did you just squeak?" He nodded and Sway smiled then her own eyes got big. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but...would you...do that again?"

Sway was surprised at how shy he could sound, a stark contrast to the man she know in her day to day workings. "Okay, but you need to lay down, and scoot back."

Slink moved like she asked and watched in curiosity as she positioned herself on her side; a chill ran through him as she blew across his skin. A chill that quickly turned to an inferno as he felt Sway's tongue and then lips on his body.

"Fuck me." He watched as she raised her head and grinned.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" When Sway lowered her head, she set her teeth against him and the sound that he made could only be described as an inhaled scream.

When she set her teeth on him, Slink's world exploded. Prior to his unwilling alteration, he had never felt anything quite like it, either from a man or woman. Now he felt adrift in sensations and he was desperately reaching for some sort of anchor. He felt Sway's hand grab his left forearm, strong and unwilling to let him go. He held onto her as his mind exploded.

As his body relaxed bonelessly, Sway kissed his stomach then moved to sit beside him as she placed her left hand across him resting it on the bed . His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.

"Hey, you alright in there?" She asked quietly.

Slink opened his eyes and placed his black tipped fingers on her cheek. "Is it like that for women?"

"If it's done right," she said smiling at him.

"Fuckin' hell...I can't move." He rubbed his other hand through is hair.

"Rest a little, you don't have to see my scars right now." She watched as he closed his eyes again. "I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed."

He laughed softly, "I never have been."

After a few moments he shoved her back onto the bed, set on her stomach and pinned her wrists down beside her head. His hair was brushing her forehead as he went nose to nose with her.

"Now then, it's your turn for show and tell," he said with that infamous grin of his.

Sway ginned back, "Fine by me, Julian Slink. Look, touch and ask all you want."

Slink's grin got bigger. "That's my girl."

He held her there for a second longer and decided he liked this feeling. With giving her a quick kiss on the lips, Slink turned his attention to her left arm, right below her elbow. The tattoo was larger than the scar and like the others, brightly colored flowers and vines. He had seen wild flowers like these before. While he studies the artwork, he is starting to see the hidden scar, deep and jagged. Slink rubbed his fingers over it trying to imagine how it looked fresh.

"That one was very bad." Sway was grateful for him touching the scar, it took her mind off the kiss...and the fact she wished he's do it again. She continued as Slink turned his head to look at her. "It went bone deep, in fact it broke my arm. There was...some debate as to whether they should let me keep it or not."

"It's a good thing they did."

"Yeah," her voice got melancholy, "not much work for a one armed girl these days, except on your back."

Slink saw the sad look in her eyes and didn't like it. "Well _**that**_ , my dear, is something you won't have to worry about here. Not if I have any fucking thing to say about it." His remark made her laugh slightly and smile. Something he was beginning to get used to.

He moved off her and again looked at the cover up piece on her right side. Slink brushed his fingers across the hidden original and heard her giggle and wondered if she was ticklish. No matter, he intended to find out before the night was over. He moved his fingers and gently kissed the covered mark and heard her sigh softly. Sway had her teeth and tongue on the most sensitive part of his body, she was going to have to deal with a kiss or two. It was only fair after all. Next he went to the one on her lower stomach. It was swirling shades of blue and maroon. This scar wasn't hard to see, and his medical training told him with the angle of it that maybe Heart shouldn't have bothered with the sterilization.

"Tell me about the wreck." Slink absently rubbed the scar while leaning back against her bent right leg.

Sway raised up and propped herself on her right arm. "I don't know how it happened, they told me either I was asleep or got knocked out." She closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember what had happened, and felt Slink's hand stop moving and just resting there. Sway opened her eyes and looked into his. "The first thing I remember is someone screaming like they were being torn apart...then I realized it was my own voice."

Slink set up, crossed his legs and put his elbows on his knees listening intently, and perhaps ready to return the favor of being an anchor.

She set up more as she continued. "My Dad's gear shift was one of those metal tubes with a knob on it...I guess when it happened he ripped it off." She swallowed and felt tears coming. "Somehow the shifter ended up in me...down there. It broke off. I was trapped, glass everywhere, my face cut up." Sway felt his thumb rub across her cheek. "The fuel line in the motor...I donno..it caught fire and I was trapped I couldn't get out and my feet were starting to burn."

At one time Slink had been a psychoanalyst so when she started to hyperventilate and shiver he knew what was going on. He placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned close to her.

"You're here, you're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you tonight. It's just us and some bad shit in your head. Do you want to stop? It's fine if you do." He wiped tears from her face and waited.

"No, I have to...tell someone. Maybe the nightmares will slow down if I do."

Slink smiled and brushed the hair away from her eyes and waited. He took back what he had thought about show and tell being boring.

"Thanks." She took a deep breath and tried again. "I remember getting out and trying to run. Then I was thrown through the air and my right shoulder felt like someone was trying to hack it to pieces." She saw his eyes light up.

"Show me." His voice was insistent, almost like he had found the missing piece to the puzzle.

Sway lay down again and rolled over onto her stomach, then felt Slink set on her lower back. She about lost her mind when he pressed on the scar on her right shoulder.

"Fuck me!"

"Later. It feels like there's something in here. It certainly looks that way." He leaned forward and studied it. "Um hum. I believe I can take that out if you want."

"What do you mean you can take it out?"

"I was a Doctor before this, a couple in fact. I'm even qualified for some surgeries. Yes." Slink was in fact proud of it.

"You can take it out? And it won't hurt anymore?"

"I can't promise about it hurting, but I'm reasonably sure I can remove it."

"Do it." As soon as she agreed, Sway felt him move from her back and stand on the floor.

"Towels?" Slink watched as she set up and ask why. "For the blood, my dear." He put one hand on his hip and briefly touched a finger to his lips. "Unless of course, you like being covered with blood."

"Bathroom closet." She watched as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, then heard the closet door open and close. "Cute ass, Slink!"

"Cute?" He asked, standing in the short hallway looking at her. "It's fucking fabulous." Slink turned around and went to the kitchen, put the towels on the table and poured out some of the clear into a short glass and then found an empty one. Gathering everything up he walked back into her room.

"The rest is nice too," it was the first time she had looked at his body at once instead of different parts.

"Flattry will get **_you_** everywhere, but not right now." He placed the glasses on her bedside table and the towels beside her. Slink then went into the pouch on his belt and pulled out a flat leather case about five inches long.

"What's that?"

"Scalpel kit." He opened it and showed her the hardware inside. "Now lay down, and I apologize in advance for the pain."

Sway lay on her stomach and immediately Slink surrounded the area with the towels. Within ten minutes of pillow muffled cries he had the melted piece of bloody tissue in-cased glass and metal dropped into the empty glass. In less time than that she was stitched up and bandaged. Slink moved to set beside her so she could set up. Once she had, he reached across her and picked up the glass with the moonshine in it that he's used to wash his scalpel off in. He looked at the bloody liquid before downing it.

Sway knew she should be weirded out by his drinking her blood, but oddly, it felt normal. He looked at her smiling and she kissed him and was happy to feel him return and deepen it. She responded to his leaning against her, making her lay down and he paused long enough to lay on her with his full weight. For the first time that she could remember, the weight on her felt comfortable, safe even.

In his long life, Slink had never seen much point for much foreplay, only what was necessary for his partner to get wet or hard, depending on which it was. It simply took away from him achieving his end goal...pleasure and relief. Tonight though as he kissed down Sway's torso, he was enjoying the giggles from his facial hair tickling her. He paused at her navel and stuck his tongue in before enclosing in with his lips She arched against him and gasped. As responsive as she was being to his touch so far, Slink doubted it would take her long, maybe even less time than it did him. He moved down further and when his tongue pressed against her clit, she arched her pelvis and groaned "Oh God."

Slink raised his head and smirked at her. "Little girl, I'm the furthermost thing from God there is here." This time he set his teeth on her with more pressure than she had used, making sure to grind his whiskers into the sensitive skin. When Sway gasped and wrapped her legs around his body he pushed two fingers in and continuedhis torment on her until he felt her body tighten up and she cried out.

They lay on their sides with arms and legs around each other. Sway was asleep with her head on his upper arm. Normally by now Slink would have been long gone resting in his own bed; however this felt good to him. She hadn't manipulated him or used him. Sway had been honest and nice to him simply because she wanted to. He admitted that this felt nice holding her, and in the low light she did have a certain beauty to her. It felt good not to be alone, and it gave him a spark of hope that he wouldn't have to be lonely and have someone he could truly trust. Slink rested his chin against the top of her head and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**We get a look into the pain lab,** **also the words** **to** **Shak** **ira's** **Empire are not mine and I make no profit from it. Just borrowing.**

...

Chapter 5

A loud metal banging woke him up.

"Fucking hell!" He yelled as he jerked upright in bed.

For a moment he was confused as to where he was. This wasn't him room, deep in the massive red tent, and these weren't his silk sheets. Light was coming through upward tilted louvered windows, and the walls were a dark burgundy color, and there was someone getting out of bed, cursing. Someone female.

"Goddammit! First day off I've had in six months and **he's** going to make me come in?" Sway jerked on some clothes and pulled the pistol gripped, sawed-off double barrel shot gun from it's holster and ran for the front door.

As soon as Slink saw her he knew where he was, and remembered the night before. He set up and put his arms on his knees and laughed. ' _She doesn't like killing, but she's gonna kill this motherfucker.'_

Sway switched her gun to her left hand and opened the door. "WHAT!" To her shock it was Rasher standing on her porch. "Oh sorry, I thought you might have been someone else." She honestly felt bad about scaring him.

Rasher took a deep breath and hoped his boss was there. He knew this one had a temper, but this explosion was way too early in the morning. "Is Slink still here? He wanted me to get him this morning if he was."

"Yeah, hang on." She shut the door and walked back to her room and re-holstered her gun. She faced Slink who was already dressed and putting his jacket on.

"Rasher?" She nodded. "I thought so when I didn't hear a boom." He moved his hands with a slight radiating movement.

"Work?" Sway had hoped, well she wasn't quite sure for what, maybe sleep in with him for a bit.

"Mehhhh, kinda." He put his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms. "Come with me, I could use your help."

She put her arms around his waist, under his jacket. "With what? We finished the speech last night."

Slink smiled down at her. "I need to design a suit for opening night, can you help me with that?"

"You sure you want my input?" She pulled back slightly and cocked her head. "As you can tell by my wardrobe, I'm soo fashion savvy."

"True, but right or wrong I trust you more than any of these other peons." He placed his hands on her shoulders again. "If it's a bad design, you'll tell me. You won't agree with whatever I say or think because you're scared of me, or want to be on my good side. Honesty is what I need, not another 'yes man'."

"Hummm, you just keep on sweet talking me don't you?" Sway wondered how truly alone Slink was behind the carefully designed image if he was seeking advice from her, if she was the only one he could truly trust to be honest. Behind the lights and in the darkness how lonely was his life?

...

They were in the living area of her trailer and she was putting on her socks and boots while Slink was holding his hat, staring absently into it's band.

"Having regrets?" She tied the laces on her last boot.

"About what?" Her words pulled him from his train of thought.

"Last night." She watched as his expression went from thought to something akin to smelling something very bad.

Slink replaced his hat on the table and walked over to where she was sitting and squatted in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs. "Why...would I regret that?" He leaned forward until he was standing on his knees and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Does this feel like regret?" He leaned in and kissed her slowly, but soon Sway was pushing him back.

"You need to stop." She could see the hurt and confusion on his face. "Rasher is on the porch waiting, do you want him to hear us on the couch fucking? Because if you don't stop that's where it's going to end up."

He smirked and cocked his head, "Is that all it takes to get you wet and tingly?"

Sway put her forearms on his shoulders and leaned in close enough that they were almost touching, and looked into his eyes. "After last night, and it's you. What do you think, Slink?"

"We", his voice cracked, and he turned his head to cough. "We still need to design a suit."

"You go on, I'll catch up as soon as I can." Sway smiled and sat back as she spoke.

"Why?"

She stood up with him. "I need to find my pencils and sketch book. If I'm going to help I want to do it right."

He agreed, got his hat, and put his shades on. "Don't make me come looking for you," he growled.

"Is that a threat?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"A promise." Slink turned and walked out the door. "Rasher! I apologize, very late night." He made sure the door closed behind him.

Sway was looking around for her things, when she saw the speech they had written. She folded it neatly and placed it in her back pocket so she wouldn't forget it. It took her around fifteen minutes to find everything. She locked down the trailer and hurried to his office. She went to the flap that he had took her through the other day and called his name.

"I'm here." Slink stood as she walked into his office, holding a cup of tea in his hand. "Would you care for a cup?"

"What is it?" She placed her sketch book and pencils on the table, took the speech out of her pocket and laid it in front of him.

"Tea, my dear." He sat beside her on the couch and watched as she looked at the teapot setting on it's warmer. "Have you ever had it?"

"Iced sweet tea, sometimes with lemon. Back when we could get lemons." She turned to look at him. "I'm willing to try though."

He poured her a cup, "Iced sweet tea...sounds barbaric. Sugar?"

"Please."

As they drank their tea, Slink told her his ideas, and she asked about colors. Sway began a rough sketch and after a while became stuck. Slink led her into his private quarters and opened his massive cedar lined wardrobe to her. She looked at the many outfits, vests, and drawers of accessories. Slink allowed her to take out items and feel the material, even examine his beloved collection of top hats. After making quite a list of notes she went back to the couch and started sketching again. It took her four hours to finish everything in-spite the fact Slink was acting like a kid during a countdown to Santa Clause; when she showed the finished product, he looked like a little boy who had gotten a puppy.

"This is more than I hoped for." He looked at each drawing, the different layers and colors and was amazed. "You're far too talented to be wasted on the road crew. I want you to be my left hand man, my eyes and ears when I'm busy. Help Rasher with the sound boards and pyro."

"Left hand man?"

"Well yes. Rasher's my right hand man, sooo..." Also this would give him an excuse to spend more time with her without causing her any trouble with the crews.

Sway considered the offer and replied, "Have I refused you yet?"

The rest on her day was spent with them fine tuning his suit, making the rounds through the compound and explaining the basics of her new position. It was going to be a lot more that she was used to, but if she no longer had to knock someone out for grabbing her ass, she would do it. It was near dark when Rasher came back to give the daily reports and Slink informed him of Sway's new job and was delighted when Rasher welcomed her, even though Slink suspected it was only because Rasher was a yes man.

Sway had left and Slink was standing, pouring himself a whiskey when Rasher confronted him.

"You're fucking her aren't you?"

"Why?" Slink paused with the glass almost to his mouth.

"This morning you smelled like whiskey and pussy."

Slink smirked and downed his drink. "Rasher, a gentleman never tells."

"Boss, since when have you been a gentleman?"

"Today, Rasher. Today."

...

Rasher had worked with her a week, and against his better judgement he had begun to like Sway. He was impressed with her eye to detail, having fixed the conveyor belt and turntable in an hour. Just by ridding it barefooted, with her eyes closed she had felt where the gears were hanging and corrected the problem, something they hadn't been able to find in weeks. Even though she didn't seem to care about Heart, she was devoted to the Blood Drive being a success and being a trusted assistant to Slink. And both had the potential for him to get a bigger check when this was all over.

Hearing a familiar rumble, Rasher walked to the open field that the crew's living quarters were arranged around. A black 67 Mustang fast back stopped and Slink rolled down the window.

"Get in, I've got to show you something." Slink kept his voice neutral to hide his excitement.

Once Rasher had gotten into the passenger seat his boss drove them around to the back of his office. He helped Slink take a large box and garment bag inside.

"I want you to be the first to see these." Slink was giddy with excitement.

"What about Sway?" Inside, Rasher was overjoyed to be alone with his boss again.

"She wants to wait til opening night." He straightened out the garment bag on the couch and unzipped it. "Isn't it magnificent?" Inside was a black waist coat with six buttons, a shiny black vest and grey shirt with lace cuffs. The trousers were a reddish burgundy with scattered black, jagged, zig-zagging stripes. The old fashioned ascot styled tie was the same base color as his pants.

"They're beautiful. Sway come up with these?" Rasher wondered what Slink would look like in all this.

"She did. Oh this is the best part." Slink took the lid off the large box. Inside was a stand with a semi-rigid black cowl with black feathers and pheasant feathers around the neck and around where his head would be. "It's just breath taking."

"What about your hat?" That was the one thing that Rasher noticed was missing.

"My black leather one will do the trick." Slink looked in the direction on his pain lab and smiled, remembering his conversation with Sway about his needs two nights ago.

 ** _He had gone over for a shower and to share some of his whiskey with her. After he had cleaned up Slink set on the couch and called her over to him, having her set on his lap facing him, as he put his arms around her waist. Sway had on a tank top, no bra and a pair of shorts. He had explained to her about the lab, what went on there and his unusual need for it._**

 ** _"Are we trying to start something?" The tone of her voice wasn't angry or condescending. Just her normal tone._**

 ** _"I don't know. I've never had anything with anyone. Just a fuck for the night." He thought for a moment, "Is that what we're doing? Starting something?" He had to admit, being around her was the most at ease and peaceful he'd ever been._**

 ** _"I think so." She bit her bottom and looked into his beautiful eyes. "I understand your need for the lab...and I'm not a jealous person, but I don't do sloppy seconds either. Can I make a couple requests?"_**

 ** _"Um hum."_**

 ** _"Don't fuck him."_**

 ** _"Never have."_**

 ** _"Don't jerk him off."_**

 ** _"Never have." Slink pulled her closer and ghosted a kiss._**

 ** _Sway leaned back slightly. "No umm," and pointed down between their bodies._**

 ** _"Bitch please," he laughed. "You're the only one to see that mess."_**

 ** _"Then do whatever you want to your little heart's content. You have to tell one thing though." Her smile was sweet and mischievous._**

 ** _"What?" This had gone better than he could have possibly dreamed._**

 ** _She leaned in and kissed him deeply until she felt him groan and his hands move to her ass and squeeze, then she broke it and touched their foreheads together._**

 ** _"I'll tell you any goddamned thing you want," he said breathlessly._**

 ** _"Whose the better kisser?"_**

 ** _"You...by a bloody mile."_**

Slink smiled at the memory of him spending the night with her again, and how she was teaching him to enjoy his body.

"Rasher." He nodded his head towards the lab.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Together they walked through the flaps into a room filled with nearly every weird and pain inducing piece of equipment you could need. Slink set his hat on the table, then took his place in the barber's chair, took out a knife from his pocket and opened it before handing it to Rasher. Then he rolled up his left sleeve and waited, biting his bottom lip with giddy anticipation. The first cut was right below his elbow and completely encircled his forearm. The pain was pure bliss, as was the next cut and the next and the next.

Rasher had gotten used to his boss's odd ability to heal almost immediately, but not to the point that it wasn't still fascinating. He wondered if Slink healed this quickly everywhere.

As the last cut was made, Slink leaned his head against the headrest and groaned. He was sure if he still had a dick the front of his trousers would be soaked right now. Lost in the moment, he felt lips against his. It was deep, hard and insistent, and he gripped the back of Rasher's neck hard and returned it. Slink broke the kiss and growled at him.

"It's your turn."

Rasher stepped back turned around and went to his knees. He unzipped his top and as he heard the buzz of the device that was to be used on him, Rasher grew painfully hard. His thing was to be burned and Slink had found this glass device with a handle that got very hot, but left little scarring. As Slink touched it to Rasher's back it bowed and his arms and eyes went wide. Again and again his back was burned until his hands hit the floor of the tent. Rasher's back arched and he groaned as he came.

...

It was the day before the race was to kick off and everyone was rushing around getting last minutes things finished. Sway was on the stage doing the sound system check to make sure there was no serious problems. She thumped it before doing the traditional 'mike check. check1, check2.' Rasher's voice came over the ear piece she was wearing.

"We need something louder and changing in pitch, we have to make sure everything the boss says is heard clearly."

Sway nodded and took a breath.

" **Take off all of your skin**

 **I'm brave when you're free**

 **Shake off all of your sins**

 **And give them to me**

 **Close up, let me back in**

 **I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero**

 **And my heart beats"** She saw the crews begin to come close to the stage

 **"Like the empires of the world unite**

" **We are alive"** Slink came out from his tent and stared at the stage. Sway made eye contact with him.

 **"And the stars make love to the universe**

 **You're my wildfire every single night**

We **are alive**

 **And the stars make love to the universe**

 **And you touch me**

 **And I'm like"** Sway gripped her hair and screamed into the mike, **"And I'm like"** She looked around the growing crowd.

 **"Ooh Ooh**

 **And I'm like ooh ooh**

 **And I'm like ooh ooh**

 **And I'm like ooh"** She closed her eyes so she wouldn't be staring at Slink.

 **"I will follow you down where ever you go**

 **I am, baby, bound to you, and do you know?**

 **Closer, pull me in tight**

 **I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero**

 **And my heart beats**

 **Like the empires of the world unite**

 **We are alive**

 **And the stars make love to the universe**

 **You're my wildfire every single night**

 **We are alive**

 **And the stars make love to the universe"** She opened her eyes and saw that he was now a few feet from the stage, directly in front of it.

 **"And you touch me**

 **And I'm like and I'm like**

 **Ooh Ooh**

 **We are alive**

 **Ooh Ooh**

 **And I'm like ooh ooh**

 **We are alive**

 **Ooh**

 **I'm just gonna raise my head**

 **Welcome to the final edge**

 **And I'm gonna fall**

 **(And the stars make love to the universe)**

 **I'm just gonna raise my head**

 **And hold you close**

 **Like the empires of the world unite**

 **We are alive**

 **And the stars make love to the universe**

 **You're my wildfire every single night**

 **We are alive**

 **And the stars make love to the universe**

 **And you touch me**

 **And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like**

 **Ooh Ooh**

 **And I'm like ooh ooh**

 **And I'm like ooh ooh**

 **And I'm like ooh"**

...

Slink didn't hear the applause, and even though there was around a hundred people there, he knew she was singing to him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay everyone," Slink yells, "concert's over! We have 36 hours til we put on one Hellll of a show!" There is some rowdy yelling and cheering as the crews return to their places and Slink tips his hat slightly to Sway before returning to what he was working on in his office.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Rasher walked up to her on stage and patted her on the back, then took the ear piece from her, and put it away.

"You never heard me sing at lunch?" She said with a laugh. " Do it all the time." They started walking off the stage to check how the other crews were progressing.

"Sorry, the other music and noise must have drowned you out." He hated to admit it, but Rasher was sorry he hadn't heard her.

As they were walking past her old crew, a dirty, blond, scrawny, scruffy looking man called Jonesy walked up to them.

"Hey Sway, why don't you get one your knees bitch, and give me a taste of what you've been giving the Boss."

She felt Rasher move closer to her and she held one hand behind her back to stop him. "Well sweetness, why don't you just pull that out and I guarantee you'll see something you've never seen." Sway's voice was full of lust and seduction.

"And what would that be?" He tipped her chin up and ran a nasty thumb across her bottom lip.

"Why the other fucking end, darling."

At that point Rasher stepped in between them. "Fuck off Jonesy."

"She doing you too, Rash?"

Rasher flipped him off and they turned to continue the rounds as Sway wiped the grime off her mouth.

"You need to remember where your from Bitch! You're just road trash like the rest of us!"

This time Sway flipped him off over her shoulder as they were walking away.

"I'm so glad Slink offered me this job." They went into the tent that housed the electronics area.

"Got that a lot, huh?"

"Daily." She laughed. "Hell, he was being polite."

"Really?" Rasher looked down at her and began to realize how tough it must be for a woman working here that wasn't "entertainment."

They collected reports and had finished their rounds when a young red headed kid ran up to them.

"We need extra hands to set the cross on the stage."

She put one hand on Rasher's shoulder and handed him the reports. "I'll go help."

"You sure?" Rasher asked as he took the paper work.

"Yeah. Probably wouldn't be a bad idea if I stayed and help out where I can. Get things finished up sooner." Sway saw he was about to protest. "If the Boss has a problem with it he can take it up with me later." She shrugged, "Tell him it was my idea."

"Just watch your back." He liked Sway, in a way, and was starting to respect her slightly. If the encounter they had earlier was polite he was going to try to keep an eye out for her today.

Slink met Rasher just outside his office, and saw Sway helping guide the cross in place for it to be bolted down.

"What she doing?" He asked as he took the reports.

"They needed extra hands to set it and she volunteered. Said to let you know she was going to finish out the day pitching in."

"How generous of her," Slink drawled. Then took a deep breath. "Well, she does have the skills for it. Come show me where we stand." He held up the paperwork as he went back into the large tent.

...

It was around 1 am when Sway finished up. She was exhausted having pulled what would be double duty today, but she still needed to wipe her tools and lock them down. Then the only thing left would be to tell Rasher goodnight and have her nightcap with Slink. As tired as she was, she might be staying with him again. The first time was an accident, and he had been a gentleman about the whole thing. Outside of only holding her while she slept, Slink never touched her that night. Sway yawned and shook her head trying to stay awake.

...

Slink stood and stretched before pulling a pocket watch from the right hand pocket on his vest. 2:30 am. He replaced it and thought it odd that Sway hadn't been by yet. Normally she came by for a night cap and a little romance. The latter Slink kept to a minimum after one night they had kissed and she smiled at him, lay her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. He had picked her up and carried her to his bed, removed her boots and tucked her in. After he had changed clothes, Slink joined her and held her until morning. Honestly, he wouldn't mind it if she stayed more, but he was attempting to keep the bullshit down he knew she must be dealing with from the promotion. Tonight though she hadn't been by, and the camp was growing silent. He stepped outside and saw Rasher heading to his own quarters.

"Rasher," he walked over to him. "You seen Sway?"

Rasher thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, not in about a couple of hours, at least. She always says goodnight or something."

"She hasn't been by here either." Slink looked around to see if he could spot her moving through the camp.

"Fuck! Slink, while we were making our rounds, Jonesy told her she needed to remember she was just road trash like the rest of them."

Slink felt a dark rage come over him, the kind that led to someone dying. He took a deep breath and let it out, rage wasn't going to find her. He needed to focus. Sending Rasher off in one direction to search, he began looking in the last place he could remember seeing her. The stage. He searched one part after another with no luck, then he checked where some crates of props were kept. Even though it was very dark, the glow from the fires gave off an unearthly light through the red material of the stage area. As he came to the stack of crates, Slink's heart stopped. Sway was sitting on the ground propped against one of the stacks. In that moment, to him, she looked like an marionette that had been discarded by her puppeteer.

He went to her and sank to his knees, his heart beat again as he felt a strong pulse in her neck. Slink ran back to the front of the stage.

" **Rasher!** "

The Boss's bellow stopped Rasher in his tracks and roused most of the crews from either sleep, or other activities. He pushed his way through them until he made it to the stage. As he entered the back area, Rasher saw Slink kneeling beside Sway's prone body checking for wounds.

"I didn't find any injuries, help me get her to my quarters."

Rasher held Sway's head as Slink picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He felt sorry for his boss and at the pain in his voice that he was so desperately trying to hide. Rasher guided him down the steps and saw the crews watching them. If they had been trying to keep things quite about the relationship, there was no chance of that now.

Most everyone in the crews were gathered around watching their boss carrying Sway's limp body into the tent that housed his quarters. A murmurer went through the crowd. Some asking what happened, if she was alive. Others were saying that this meant she was Slink's property, and no one messed with Julian Slink's property without consequences.

Slink carefully laid her on the bed and tried to rouse her by saying her name and firmly patting her cheeks. She groaned and feebly brushed at his hands.

"Saturday, Daddy. I ain't gotta schoooll." Sway rolled slowly to her right side.

"She's asleep?" Rasher had never actually seen anyone work themselves into unconsciousness before. His respect to her dedication had just grown.

Slink nodded slightly, "I believe so." He removed his hat and ran his hands down his face. "Goddamn, stubborn bitch is going to be the death of me." He turned to look at his man, "Your assistance was greatly appreciated."

Rasher gave a slight shrug, "She woulda done it for us. Night Boss."

"Goodnight."

Slink removed her boots and tucked her in before changing clothes and joining her. He held Sway and wondered about these new emotions that had been released that night. After several minutes, her rhythmic breathing and warmth lured him in as well.

...

Sway started to awaken slightly. Her eyes were heavy and unwilling to open, the only thing she was sure of was there was someone in bed with her holding on firmly. Her only sense that she would count on was touch. Sway ran her hand down the person's abdomen, until she could feel sleep pants and ran the tips of her fingers under the waist band. No navel. Now that she knew where she was and who she was with, she placed an arm around his back and went back to sleep.

...

Later the next morning, Rasher informed Slink that Sway's actions had enabled one crew to finish up and they in turn were helping the others. So far everything looked to be finishing up ahead of schedule, and that pleased Slink very much. So much in fact that he left Rasher and Sway in charge while he went into town to pick up some important last minute things. He also left instructions for everyone to take a two hour lunch.

Sway was on the stage double checking the placement of things and going through a basic system check. Earlier that morning she had gone back to her trailer and showered, changed and started a soup in her cooker, and if her stomach had any say in it, she was more than ready for it. She had just finished with the check when she was approached, yet again, by Jonesy.

"What da fuck, Sway?! You won't bend over a crate for me, but you spread your legs for some asshole in a suit?!" He grabbed her left forearm as he was screaming at her.

She took hold of his hand and twisted it around, placing him on his knees. "Touch me again. Please." She growled.

"You fuckin' bi"

The rest of his words were cut off by Sway slamming her knee into his mouth. Another crew member came up and she told him to take Jonesy to the medic so he could still work that night. She jumped off the stage and saw Rasher coming toward her.

"I'm going to lunch. Gonna need to get centered for tonight after that bullshit." She paused and turned around. "Don't tell Slink, alright?"

Rasher nodded and noticed the bruise beginning to form on her arm. He knew Slink was ready to kill Jonesy last night, what in the hell would happen when he saw that?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own the lyrics to Pura Fe's song My People My Land and make no profit from it. I just love her voice and this song. Too fully appreciate what Sway sings, please check it out on youtube. The version where she's in the studio was what was in my mind. This is how I imagine Sway sounds singing.**

 **AN2: I have Sway's tone as being unemotional and perhaps slightly detached because that's how I discus painful things from my past.**

...

Sway walked into her kitchen and checked her soup. Almost ready, there should be time for her to sing a song or two. She was taking her Dad's old Gibson out of it's case when she heard the Mustang drive past. She propped open the door to the Air-Stream in an attempt to get some air circulating, then set on her chair and tuned up.

Slink parked and took two garment bags and a box out of his car and began walking to Sway's trailer. She was sitting at an angle so he saw mostly her back, she was playing guitar and started to sing. He'd heard her sing several times during the last several months, but except for yesterday, hadn't really listened, until now.

 **"Greetings, as we feel the Sun's warmth sparkling diamonds,**

 **Waves splash above the light, sacred line south.**

 **Copper, wampum, and pearls, gather precious treasures of our world,**

 **Tradesmen they design and to hear that we thrive."**

She saw Slink stand in front of her and listen to her words, and she smiled as she sang.

 **"My people, my land. My people, my land**

 **This sacred life was given that we need to stand**

 **My people, my land. My people, my land**

 **Honor all creation reverence for this way of life"**

Sway began to tap out a steady beat on the front of her guitar.

 **"Waaaah hey hey ye**

 **Hum bih he dey he-ay he ay he ay**

 **We he yo we e eh.**

 **Hum bi de oooo**

 **Hey we di ay ey ay ay ay**

 **Uh hi de ya-a-a**

 **We he yo we e eh"**

"You never told me you were First Nations" Slink laid the bags on the other chair.

"You never asked. Is that going to be a problem?" She hoped it wouldn't, but in these days you never could tell.

"I just, didn't know any were left." Honestly the thought never occurred to him.

"There's a few of us around, hidden." Sway stood and made sure to hold her guitar by the neck in her left hand, hiding whatever bruise was forming.

"Like your family?"

She laughed slightly. "Mom got walking pneumonia when I was a kid and died. Dad, my brother, sisters and me used to sing at powwows." She stopped a moment and breathed. "Dad died in the wreck and everything fell apart. My brother got killed in a fight, my sisters..." Sway shrugged and looked into the distance. "Got no clue. I bounced around finding whatever work I could that didn't call for me being on my back. Then I was here." She looked back at him. "Julian, you're the only family I have."

"Sounds like a bad country song." He couldn't miss the near emotionless tone of her voice.

"Except the singer would probably shoot himself." Then she laughed. "So what's in the bags? Did you buy **more** clothes?"

Slink pulled down his shades and stared at her for a moment. "Actually these are for you."

"Me? What for?"

"Tonight and the Mayhem party. You're my left hand so you need to dress accordingly."

She made a mock groaning sound, took his hat and went inside, "Come show me what you bought."

He picked up the garment bags and the box, then followed her in. He saw that she had placed his hat in what had become it's spot on the table.

"You took my hat." No one ever touched his hats.

"Your hands were full." Sway put her guitar away and turned towards him, and was stunned by the anger she saw there.

"Who did that?" He pointed to the blacking finger shaped bruises on her upper arm.

"I took care of it. It's nothing." She wasn't used to someone getting upset when she got hurt.

"Who did it?" He growled.

"I'm not giving you a name. Forget that, but if you really have to know," she closed the narrow gap between them and looked up at his face, "he'll have a cast on and look like he's going to be shitting teeth for a week." Sway placed her arms on his shoulders and crossed her wrists behind his neck, unintentionally giving him a close up view of the bruises. "Soooo, are you going to stew over this, or you going to show me what you bought? I can stand like this all day. What's it going to be, Slinky?"

"What did you call me?" Her play on his name snapped him out of it.

"Slinky. Slinky, Slinky, Slinky."

"Don't ever call me that in public."

"Okay, Slinky."

"Call me that again and you won't find out until tonight." He had to admit her teasing was helping.

"Fine Jules," Sway shrugged and smiled.

"That's no better."

"Then show me what you bought me, oh Master of Mayhem, because I'm hungry, and the soup's done."

"Oh, do I get some too?" He put his hands on her hips.

"Only if I like what you bought." She could tell Slink was concerned that she might not like it, and not only based on whether or not he was getting fed. "Have I ever refused you?" She watched as he got that bashful grin that she was starting to like. "Come on show me, or I'm going to look myself, and you know I will."

"That was certainly below the belt." He pretended to be hurt.

Sway leaned back slightly and grinned. "Well, it was that night."

"Touche." He stepped away from her and unzipped the top bag. "This is for tonight."

Clipped to a hanger was a black full on steampunk styled corseted bodice, and black trousers, tailored like his but more form fitting. She touched the soft leather amazed by the subtle details and simplistic beauty.

"Won't my boobs pop out?"

"Not if I lace it up tight enough.

"Won't it be hard to breath like that?"

"Only if I lace it up tight enough." He said with a grin. "Open the box."

Inside the box was a pair of black leather knee boots that laced up from ankle to the top, a pair of gauntlets that would go from her wrists to elbow, also black leather. Finally there was a black belt with a smooth silvery buckle. The buckle wasn't large and gaudy, but neither was it small and delicate. Sway wondered how he could have pegged what she would be comfortable in, after all the only clothes Slink had ever seen her in was for work.

"Are they suitable?" It had never mattered to him before if clothes bought for someone else suited them or not. Hell, he had never bought clothes for anyone but himself; however it did matter to him if she liked them.

"They're beautiful." She was very interested to find out what was in the other bag. "What's in the other one?"

"I'll get to that, first the gauntlets." He replaced the first outfit back into it's bag. "You cannot be obviously armed tonight. In your position, it would be inappropriate and unsuitable for you to be walking around with a knife on your hip."

"I'm NOT going to be unarmed tonight, not happening." She didn't work on the crews without something, she sure as hell wasn't going to do it on race night.

"Relax, you won't be. The gauntlets are more than a fashion accessory. Hidden in the underside are stilettos, flick your wrist a certain way, and the blades extend. The same movement will also cause them to retract." Slink lay the first garment bag on the back of the couch then started unzipping the second. "It might be beneficial if you practiced with them today instead of coming back out. The crews are close enough to being finished, besides I don't particularity want you impaling your hands tonight." He knew Sway worked hard and chances are wouldn't complain about a few hours off, especially after last night. "This shall be your party dress."

Slink watched as she screwed her face up at the mention of a dress, then go blank as he held it up for her to see. He was confused as Sway started to back away from it. Actually Slink had thought it beautiful and had put quite a bit of thought into the design, color and material choices. Confusion gave way to understanding as he saw her wash and dry her hands before coming back and gently taking a hold of the velvet sleeve.

Sway couldn't believe the beautiful, elegant dress he had made for her. It was dark blue velvet with a leather corset; not quite low cut in the neck, but not modest either. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her since she had lost her family, and she was fighting to hold back the tears.

"Julian, this is the most... beautiful thing anyone has given me since my white buckskins." She wiped the tear she couldn't fight back as she spun the hanger body to see the back, which the corset laced up with a blue ribbon the same shade as the dress.

Slink was happy she liked it so much, but something she said had him wondering.

"White buckskins?"

"Yeah, I wore a beaded white buckskin dress at the powwows, and for some ceremonies. It's beautiful, but this... is probably the only other dress I would happily wear. It's so pretty."

"I'm thrilled you approve." He watched smiling as she carefully touched the dress here and there. "Do you still have the buckskins?"

"Yeah, I'll never give those up...even if I never wear them again." Sway stepped back away from the dress so he could put it away. "Would you like to see it sometime?"

"My dear, I would be honored if you wore it for me." He laughed softly as she hugged him and he held her for a moment. "Since they obviously meet your approval, do I get lunch now?" He felt her hug him tightly, then she bit him on the jaw bone and walked away. "The fuck?"

"Tonight," she smiled before getting two bowls out of the cabinet.

...

Slink left after an enjoyable meal and showing her how to trigger the hidden stilettos. He was nearly back to his office when he saw Jonesy glaring at him from the stage with hate, and Slink knew who had left the bruises. Rasher met him outside his office and gave him the mid-day updates. Slink leaned in and whispered in his man's ear before running his little finger under his jaw bone.

"I want to hear him scream."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is a short one, but it felt right to end it here.**

...

It was close to dark when he knocked on her door, not for politeness but for safety. He was positive that had her trailer had been set up anywhere but the race camp, it would have been fine if he walked in and just called her name; however he didn't want to get punched or be staring down the twin barrels of her shotgun. When she opened the door, Slink saw that Sway was nearly dressed. She had on her boots, gauntlets, pants and the light blue tank top she normally slept in. He followed her in and placed his hat on the table.

"Well, they do seem to fit you properly," he said in approval. "Where's the bodice?"

"In my room, I was waiting on you to come help me."

"Had I known you would need a professional dresser, I would have come sooner." Slink grinned as she rolled her eyes and followed her back to her room.

Sway handed him the bodice then turned her back and removed her tank top. He tucked it under his left arm as he checked the scar on her shoulder. Slink had been keeping an eye on it making sure it had healed properly. Now that he was completely sure it had, he slid the bodice on over her head and Sway held it where it felt comfortable on her. Carefully he began to tighten the laces until she said it was tight enough. Smirking, he pulled the laces even tighter.

"Fuck Slink! It's too tight!"

"Can you still breath?" He set his jaw on her left shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Then it's not too tight." He straightened up and took a step back. "Turn around and raise your arms up." He put one hand on his hip and briefly tapped the index finger of the other on his lips as he nodded in satisfaction. "How are you going to wear your hair?"

"I don't know." Actually, she hadn't thought much about it.

"No ponytail, something subtle, but elegant." He chuckled at the scowl Sway gave him as she went past and into the bathroom and closed the door. "Do you have any make-up?"

The bathroom door popped open and she was running the brush through her hair. "What?!"

"Make-up. Do you have any?" Slink was leaned back against the hall wall facing the bathroom, arms folded across his chest and ankles crossed.

"A little, why?"

"Wear some, at least on your lips." Her mock rage, if it was mock, was amusing to him.

"Be glad I like you!" Sway pointed her brush at him before slamming the door.

Chuckeling, he walked back into the living room and looked at the few pictures and personnel items there. On the table at "his" side of the couch, in a simple wooden frame, was a family picture. Slink picked it up and looked at it. The obviously First Nations family had five members. The man he supposed was the father, was average looking but appeared to be able to handle himself in a fight. The mother was beautiful, with almond shaped eyes set in a pixie face and deep dimples. The eldest looking was a son that looked like his father, then twin sisters that was a mixture of their parents. Finally there was this little girl on her father's lap with bright brown eyes, dimples and an infectious smile. She was missing her top front teeth and reaching for whomever was taking the picture. For him, there was no mistaking Sway.

Slink studied her siblings, and with a surprising amount of relief, realized that he had nothing to do with their deaths or disappearances. It would make things very awkward between them if he had. Despite the numbers, he did recall the faces of the people he had tortured and killed, or had ordered killed. Sometimes they haunted his dreams, but this family wouldn't. He was still studying the portrait when he heard Sway clear her throat, Slink replaced it and turned to inspect her.

She stood there almost shy looking, and he saw that Sway had put on a little touch of lipstick that was a mild red color and held a white box in her hands. The bodice amplified her natural curves, and so far Slink approved of the look.

"Turn around, my dear."

As she turned, he noticed that she had braided her hair and tied it with a black leather fringed wrap that ended slightly below her shoulder blades.

"Do I pass inspection?" She was nervous about meeting his approval. Something that hadn't mattered to her in a long time. She felt his hands on her arms turning her around.

"Very much so." Even though she was tough, it amused him at how easy it was to make her blush.

Sway handed him the box. "Would you put this on me? It's the only non-ceremonial jewelry I have."

Slink opened the box, and looked at the large black fluorescent stone set in a two inch silvery metal choker.

"Is this Australian Black Opal?" He approved of the subtle elegance.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad honeymooned there. He had it made for her."

"And now it's yours." He fastened it and stepped around her to look at the whole image. Slink had thought she looked just fine before, but this addition really finished it. "Perfection." Mentally he stopped himself before becoming distracted. "We still have a few things to tend to before the race starts." He held out his arm for her to take, and once she had handed him his hat, took his arm and they left her home and made their way to his tent.

...

Sway set on the couch in his office and waited for Slink to finish dressing; unlike her, the only thing he would need assistance with would be placing the cowl on his shoulders. She hadn't been waiting long when she heard him walking through the massive tent. It still amazed her how fast Slink could dress and still look as though he spent hours on his appearance. He stepped through the entrance into his office, with walking stick in hand and held his arms out to his sides.

"The God has arrived."

"Yes he has." Sway stood and walked over to him, doing her own inspection. "This came out far better than I had hoped." She crossed her arms behind his neck, enjoying the feeling of the expensive material his wardrobe was made from. "You look far too elegant for these animals...a private showing would be more like it."

Slink looked at the nearly black bruises on her bicep and was delighted in his decision on how it was to be handled. He pulled his shades down slightly and looked at her.

"Animals they may be, but they're MY animals. As for the private showing," he tipped her chin up with a finger, "that's after the race."


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank my 3 Bleeder Ladies for helping with this. You girls know who you are.**

Rasher stepped into the office and saw Slink and Sway standing there talking lowly to each other. He hated to interrupt the moment, but there was several last minute things to do and it was almost time to begin. Rasher cleared his throat causing Slink to look up at him, and Sway to turn around.

"Rasher!" Sway went over to him. "You look...wow!" She walked around him and looked at the S&M styled outfit. "Did you design this?"

"Yes." He had never expected to get such a complement from someone who, prior to two weeks ago, he had dismissed as "road trash". Rasher felt heat rushing to his cheeks as he blushed. He took one of her hands and twirled her around. "You look beautiful." As a rule, women wasn't attractive to him, but Rasher was starting to see what the Boss liked in her, especially when she blushed like she was now.

Slink stood watching the exchange, delighted that they were being so friendly to each other. His relationship with each was vastly different and unique, so it was important that they get along. It made things much easier on him that they did. The one who had awakened the stone in his chest, and the one who gave him sweet blissful ecstasy at the end of a blade. Once he had entertained the idea of what it would be like with the three of them together, but there was only one person with whom he was willing to see his body as it really was. Sway was nurturing, honest and respectful of his pain urges. Rasher... well that was more opportunistic; at times desiring more from Slink than he was willing to provide. However, he was certain that if it had been thirty years ago, Rasher would have happily fell on his knees to please him. As delightful as this current train of thought was, there was more pressing business at hand, the Blood Drive.

"Time is short and we need to go." Slink took the top off the box and placed the stand his cowl was on and set it on the table.

Rasher and Sway walked over to the stand, and each carefully took a side and placed it on his shoulders. Constructed to be perfectly balanced, it set on Slink's shoulders like a mixture of a black halo and wings.

"Boss, that's..."

"Beautiful." Sway finished Rasher's thought.

Slink laughed, showing off his freshly dyed teeth and raised his arms. "It's magnificent!"

Sway looked at him in all his feathered glory and the scent of his cologne still in her nose and wished this wasn't race night. She would much rather drag him off to his quarters instead. "As much as I'm enjoying this," she sighed, "I need to make sure Chica knows her duties for tonight."

After she had left, Rasher questioned her decision to his boss.

"You sure it's a good idea to have one of the girls involved tonight?"

"Why? The harlot spends her life on stage... If anything she'll have modesty this evening." He smirked, and moved his fingers in sync with his words. "Besides if Sway's handpicked assistant can't handle me for 30 seconds, then she and Jonesy can start the race together."

...

Chica was nervous about working with Slink tonight, even if it was only for a few seconds. She had seen his temper over the last several months and had heard stories of how some crew members had disappeared after crossing him. It had been an honor when Sway had asked for her help, she had always been kind to the working girls that had been hired to service the crews. Chica had wondered how someone as kind as Sway had ended up with someone like Slink. He was handsome enough, but there was something about him that made her uneasy.

Sway saw Chica back stage ready for her only job tonight. She had been glad that Slink approved of her idea. Chica was very pretty, and very curvy with long black wavy hair. The young woman was in her mid 20s and a lot of her personality reminded Sway of herself when she was younger. She often wondered how Chica ended up n this line of work. Maybe tonight would be the start of something going right for the girl.

"Nervous?"

Chica turned and nodded. "Do I look alright?" She was dressed in stilettos, black leather g-string and a black cropped top with sleeves that laced up.

"You look beautiful," there was no missing the relief in Chica's amber eyes. "You'll only be on-stage for a few seconds, an minute at most...but for that time, Slink is your responsibility." Chica nodded nervously. "Don't be nervous, he's the Boss, but he's only a man under it all." Sway put her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "Think of it this way, for that time, your a goddess. Be sexy, you've got a beautiful body, let everyone in the crowd know it and have fun. Trust me, Slink will let you know before you leave if he approves of the job, and I think he will."

"You want me to flirt with him?" She wanted to make absolute sure what Sway was telling her.

"A little, he's expecting it actually." Sway giggled a little as Chica hugged her and whispered thanks.

...

It was the final moments before Slink's appearance, Sway was working the sound boards to the left of the stage, dancing to the music, waiting for Rasher's cue. She was also running the conveyor, and turntable that Slink was to be standing on. Not wanting to leave anything to chance, she had modified the turntable so that it moved in one direction and only turned 180 degrees, so that it stopped in exactly the right place.

Rasher moved into place by the steps at the right side of the stage. He held up his fist and she cut the music. Immediately the crowd became loud and rowdy as Rasher climbed the stairs and tapped the old school, circular mike which silenced the mob. He walked over to Sway and stood beside her.

"Ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be." She held up her right hand. "Shall we cue the music together?"

Rasher smiled as he moved to stand behind her and placed his right hand under hers and pressed the button to cue the music. It was an Italian sounding opera piece, and as soon as it started she removed her hand, Rasher retook his place beside her as Sway began moving the conveyor. Slink slid out through the curtains and when he rotated the crowd erupted in roars and cheers. He raised his arms for a moment, then blew into the mike softly, and grinned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Bastards and Tramps, Bloodsuckers, Motherfuckers, Road Trash and Vamps." He paused long enough to cut his shade hidden eyes over to Sway and Rasher, then look back into the crowd again. "To the queers and the strange, in the crowd," he jesters to his audience, then to himself, "and on the stage. To the violent and malevolent, and those seeking the grave," Slink held his arms out to his sides, "Welcome Home!" He pulled his shades down and looked over them. "It's been a cold dark year, I'm so glad to see your grease stained faces, your fffilthy smiles. I am your host," he removed his hat, "Julian Slink," then replaced it. "Master of Ceremonies, God, of the Stage. Welcome to the meanest, nastiest, fffilthiest road race in the world." Slink raised his arms as he screamed. " **BLOOD DRIVE!"**

Sway cued the music as Rasher began firing the pyro towers. People began to be brought out to be used as fuel, some bound and gagged, and some just kicking and screaming. The scent of hot blood and intestinal secretions had her nauseous by the time she noticed the hood raise on a flame covered 1942 Willys Americar. As it's fuel was brought out, the wind shifted the aroma, and she saw who it was, Jonesy. He screamed and begged for his life, screaming at Slink, calling Sway a soulless cunt. The men dragging Jonesy out lifted him up and fed him feet first into the car.

Slink stood center stage with his arms out as if conducting the carnage and mayhem, reveling in Jonesy's screams and getting all tingly. He glanced over to Sway and grinned even more as he saw her with both arms braced on the sound board, watching intently. _'That's my girl. Now they know the consequences of fucking with what's mine.'_ "Drivers please gather at the front of the stage."

Right on cue, Chica walked out on stage, stood facing Slink, smiled and ran her right hand across his chest as she stepped around him to take the cowl from his shoulders. Once she had it securely in her hands, Chica watched as her boss looked at her over his shades and grin at her. She smiled back and did her best 'I am THE sex goddess' walk off stage, and made sure his cowl was put in it's proper place and secured. Grateful that she was off duty tonight, she went back to her tiny trailer and ditched the g-string and iron maiden heels for some shorts and black converse tennis shoes. Now she could enjoy the show, have a beer or two and relax.

...

Slink had to admit that the harlot did her job very well, after all that's what she was getting paid for. How much of her performance was actually job related and how much was Sway's input, he neither knew nor cared; that she got the crowd worked up was all that mattered to him. That and the fact she didn't make him look like a fool. The girl wasn't going to be fuel tonight and it made Slink wonder how appreciative Sway would be over that fact.

There were only ten teams signed on for the first annual Blood Drive, even though he had wished for more, it would be a good start. Slink had concerns that with it being broadcast in Jersey, of all places, the mouth breathers wouldn't fully appreciate his vision. One way or another his race would be a success, he would see to it.

"Now then, I realize most of you haven't read the rules...so here's the quick and dirty. The only extra points you'll get is coming in first each leg of the race." He pulled down his shades and looked into the eyes of each team. "You will curry no favor with me by killing off the competition, not for the race anyway..." Most of the teams looked like either rednecks or grease monkeys... but one driver was dressed as a prince, one was a young woman, and another fool was in a gorilla costume and pink tutu. Slink didn't figure that dum-dum to last very long in this heat. "If you come in last...well I'm sure we can find some use for you." His dark smirk and the glint in his eyes brought howls from the crowd. "Don't forget you will be watched at all times, not just by myself, but our "special" audience on closed circuit tv. Any attempts to remove, damage or disarm the cameras in the cars..." He removed his hat and placed it over his heart. "I'm sure you get the picture." He replaced it. "Each day racers will be given a prescribed route, that will end with a Mayhem Party at the finish line to celebrate the winner. Racers to your marks, everyone else I'll see you at the rendezvous!"

...

The three of them moved through the massive party Rasher on Slink's right side and Sway on his left arm. The three of them socialized for about an hour, even with the racers gone there was still a large amount of people there, spectators and the crews. It was during this time that a young, dark complected man caught Rasher's eye and they left together. Sway was about to voice concern at him leaving with an outsider when someone called her name.

"Sway!" Chica come over to them and captured Sway in an embrace. "Thank you for tonight." She stepped back and shyly looked at Slink. "Thanks Boss, for letting me help. It was an amazing show."

"My dear," he touched the brim of his hat, "your performance was quite enjoyable."

After Chica had left them, Slink noticed Sway looking around the crowds of people.

"If you're looking for Rasher, don't worry, this isn't his first one night fuck." He held his arm out for her. "Shall we?"

"Where to now?" She asked as she slipped her hand around his arm.

"Oh, I believe we have a private showing scheduled."

...

Slink led her into his quarters and lay his shades on the dresser, then turned to face her. "Sway, you were remarkable tonight."

She removed his hat and dropped it on the chair beside him and ran her hands thru his sweat dampened hair. "And you were breathtaking."

He pulled her closer and kissed her. While his arms were around Sway's back, he began to unlace the bodice. When it was loose enough to be spread slightly, he stepped back, pulled it off over her head and dropped it on the floor, next he removed her choker and lay it beside his shades. Pulling her back into his embrace, Slink felt the indentations left by the ribs on the corset and smiled. During the last couple of days he had missed her non work related company, true they had shared nightcaps and a meal or two but that was greatly different from their discussions and her opinions. Tonight they would have plenty of time before they would have to break camp in the morning.

Sway kissed him briefly before taking off his jacket and placing it on the chair arm, then another before unbuttoning his vest and placing it on his jacket. She ran her fingers across his ascot. "You need to get rid of this." She then placed her hands on the soft material of his shirt.

"Whhyy? He smiled innocently at her.

"Because it hides your neck."

Smirking, Slink untied his ascot and draped it over the back of the chair, then welcomed her back into his embrace. The smirk turned to a smile as she kissed his neck and jaw. Foreplay was never a big thing to him; quick dirty gratification was more like it, but since starting this thing with Sway he had come to enjoy it. Who would have imagined that his neck, ears, and lower back was in an erogenous zone? He realized that he had missed out on so much pleasure, but was glad that it was her that had introduced him to it. For him to be this vulnerable, it had to be done with someone he trusted.

He whined softly as she stepped back and un-tucked his shirt and began to unbutton it. Once it was also on the chair he ran his black tipped fingers across her collar bones and down between her breasts, letting his fingers brush across her nipples. Slink sighed as she kissed his chest, then shivered as her fingers traced across that one spot on his lower back.

"Loose these," he ordered as he unbuckled her belt.

Sway smiled as she set on the bed to remove the rest of her clothes, Slink set on the edge of the chair and did the same. Once finished, he pulled back the covers and set against the headboard, and she set on his lap. He bit his bottom lip for a second then spoke almost shyly.

"There's something I want you to do to me."

"What?" She had never really seen him shy when it came to this.

She watched as he reached over to the small table and take something out. He hid it from her in his hands and grinned boyishly before handing her the tiny object. It was a 9 volt battery.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what do I do with this?" Slink closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue slightly. "You want me to zap your tongue?" She watched as he nodded slightly and waited for her. She tentatively touched it to his tongue and heard a soft buzz and withdrew it. He looked almost giddy and touched his tongue to his top lip.

"Do it again, but longer." That tiny little zap wasn't enough for Slink's taste.

This time she left it there for a couple of seconds and was surprised when he giggled, grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Sway dropped the battery on the bed beside them and wrapped her arms around his head, neck and upper back. His left hand moved to the back of her neck and held on firmly, she hummed as his mouth found the pulse point on her neck.

He took his time moving his mouth around to the left side of her neck to an area that was especially sensitive. Once there he kissed it, licked it and the bit down causing her to gasp with pleasure. Slink had been elated the night they had discovered that Sway had enjoyed getting bit in certain places. He had once even found a very susceptible area and had made her cum just from the pressure of his teeth. Now he used that knowledge to bring her to the edge as slid his right hand between their bodies, between her legs and massaged her clit.

"More Julian," she begged knowing that deep down he loved it when she used his first name.

Slink held her tighter as he increased the pressure of his bite and slid his first two fingers into her. It only took a few thrusts for her to be gasping for air and her body tightening around his. Smiling he loosened the grip on her neck and kissed the bruising mark he had left. Carefully Slink removed his fingers and held her until she could move.

"My apologies that I cannot fuck you properly."

Sway smiled and moved her head so she was looking into his eyes. "Feels pretty proper to me. Besides... we can always get toys." Sway moved off his lap.

"Toys? Sounds intriguing." He lay down on his back as he spoke, then Sway lay on top of him.

She moved her way down his body enjoying the sounds he was making, being sure to take extra time to kiss and apply pressure with her tongue where Slink's navel should have been. For some reason it tingled and tickled him when she did that...and it made him squirm.

Suddenly Sway jumped from his navel to lower, and as soon as she pressed her tongue against his "clit" he inhaled noisily. It gave him immense pleasure when she enclosed him with her lips, but when she sucked on it hard and raked her nails down his sides, it drove him insane. Slink's right hand found the battery When he was nearly there, he touched the battery to his tongue and his mind exploded in rapture.

...

"Sway wake up, it's time to go."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was still dark outside. "Why? I'm tired, and it's dark."

"Pre-dawn actually, and you can sleep in your truck if you want."

She rolled over and looked at him, of course he was dressed and waiting on her.

"We need to scout exactly where to set up for the Mayhem Party. The crews will break everything down here and move it. Get dressed"

After she had dressed they took certain items of his and went to her trailer where she changed into her work clothes and Slink put up his things. After they locked everything down and hooked it to her truck, he drove and Sway napped. A strange tingling woke her just as he stopped the truck. A large glowing, shimmering thing was in front of them.

"What's that?" Sway knew he had something to do with it, there was a controller of some type in his right hand

"Our gateway, it's how we move large equipment and stay ahead of the racers. It's very similar to a blood gate."

"What's a blood gate?" It was way too early in the day to be this confused.

"Sway, darling, you've so much to learn." Slink put the truck in drive and they passed through.


	10. Chapter 10

**Somewhere on the New Mexico-Texas border**

It was a few hours later when the crews came through the gateway, and to keep everything on track Sway resumed her old duties. Slink had noticed that she had somehow sensed that the gate was opening. He had heard stories over the years of some First Nations people could "feel" things others couldn't, had even read some of Heart's reports on the subject. It made him curious if it was coincidence or real ability...something for him to play with later, but now he wanted to check out the race. With Rasher and Sway running things outside, he had the luxury of viewing time.

It would be tomorrow night before the racers would come in, so the show should be interesting. He tuned in the monitor and watched. His Majesty Big Cock as the prince was calling himself was in the lead, the girl and Pink Gorilla was in last. Slink was actually surprised he was still alive in that costume. Suddenly the Frankensteined car he was driving screeched to a halt and the man got out, stripping from of the gorilla suit and tutu gasping for air. Once he was stark naked the old man jumped back in and took off, but by then the young woman had already passed him.

"Well, I certainly didn't need to see that." Slink said with a disgusted look on his face.

He had kept an eye on the racers during the next thirty hours. The girl, Meryl Smith, was now actually in fourth place, His Majesty Big Cock was still in first, and to his surprise/delight/disgust Pink Gorilla had run two of the racers off the road, left his car and killed them...still naked. Even though he was now in eighth place, the old man was still last.

When Slink left Sway's trailer the entire camp was ready and running. The pounding metal and partying was well under way, and with spectators swelling the ranks of Mayhemers, the finish line was already rocking and pulsing like a living, breathing thing. It pleased him to the very fiber of his being and he smiled happily as he entered his tent. As Slink entered his office, he was met by Sway, who had the garment bag with her dress, on her way out.

"Where are you going? I thought you would be getting ready here." He supposed Sway could be going to her trailer for her party preparations, but she would still need someone to lace up the dress's corset.

Sway laid the bag on the couch arm and hugged him tightly. While Slink might be able to go up to fifty hours without sleep, she couldn't, not even close. During the last day and a half, she had worked with the crews, came home, eaten with him, taken a shower and after a goodnight kiss, gone to bed and repeat. Slink meanwhile had been watching the race, taking notes, planning and eating. The last day and a half had passed him by without much notice. Even though he had been only a few feet away, Sway had missed the simple contact with him. Most likely the rest of the world would have thought it odd, but holding Slink felt like comfort and some place safe for her and she regretted having to step away from his warm embrace.

"Chica is gonna help me get ready, do my hair and makeup. That sort of thing." She picked up her garment bag.

"Well, she does have a knack for it," he remembered how perfectly she was done for opening night. "I can't wait to see what she can do with such a fetching canvas." Watching the blush creep across her cheeks topped off his day. "No undies though." Slink pointed a finger at her.

"Well then," she said stepping closer to him, "none for you either."

"Really?" He hadn't expected that.

...

Sway stood on the steps to Chica's trailer and knocked. It wasn't as big as her's but it was more than a bedroom on wheels. The younger woman opened the door and smiled as she held it for Sway to enter.

"Thank you for helping me tonight, I'm lost when it comes to this kind of stuff." Sway lay her bag across the arm of the love seat and noticed a shoe box and other items on the other cushion. "Oh, what's this, if I'm not being nosy."

"Oh you're not. They're your's actually."

"Mine?" She was shocked and confused.

"Well, yeah." Chica smiled. "I thought you might want to surprise Slink with how you look, so I found this cute hooded cape in a thrift store before we left. And knowing how picky he is about his dress, and you're his lady so I can imagine he wants you to be amazing on his arm tonight." She took hold of Sway's hands, giddy with excitement. "I saw these thigh high stockings and garter belt that will knock him on his ass... if he's anything like most men. And these heels, they will definitely make you live up to your name."

"I never thought about all this. My boots wouldn't really go with my dress...but heels? I've only worn them a couple of times." Sway was excited at the prospect of shocking Julian Slink, a man who was nearly unshockable.

"Um-hum. Ideally they should be stilettos, but they are best when a real floor is involved. These have chunky heels and a thick sole, so they should be okay for this ground."

"I'm just overwhelmed, both with you buying me this and all this stuff I know nothing about." Sway put her hands on her forehead.

"I had forgot how much it can be at first. And it's nothing," Chica bit her bottom lip briefly, "I wanted to repay you for the other night. It was one of the best nights I've had in ages."

"I was glad to do it." Sway sighed almost nervously. "What do we start with?"

"Hair, definitely. I thought these big body waves would be beautiful in your hair, what do you think?" She patted the back of a swivel chair for Sway to set in that was in front of a makeup table.

"I know nothing about any of this, you're my expert. I'll trust what ever you think."

Sway set in the chair as Chica plugged in curlers that heated up with steam. She sectioned out pieces of Sway's hair and twisted them before rolling with the curlers. Chica was about half done when she asked a question.

"How did you end up with the Boss anyway? I've heard the stories and rumors..."

"It was just a chance thing really." Sway gave her the quick and clean version of their meeting and her promotion, but no intimate details.

"He cares about you so much." Chica sectioned out another piece of hair and twisted it.

"How can you tell?"

"I was in the crowd when he found you backstage. The look on his face when he carried you out," she separated the last two sections. "I've worked here since the first crews were brought in. I've seen his rages, seen his directions and manipulations...never have I seen Julian Slink worried or scared until that night. Besides he wouldn't have had Jonesy killed so publicly if he didn't."

"No one ever told me about what happened that night..." Sway was stunned. She knew Slink cared, but that he had been worried and scared that night was news to her.

"Well, hopefully when I'm finished, tonight maybe he'll tell you how special you are." Chica smiled at Sway. "Okay hair's up, go change and I'll do your makeup."

Sway got her garment bag. "How do I put the garter belt on?"

"It sits on your hip bones, right above your panties. There are straps in the front and back that clip onto the tops of the stockings." Chica picked up the stockings, garter belt and led the way back to her room. "What bra do you have?" She placed the items on her bed.

"My sports bra."

"Oh that won't do, not for tonight." She opened up a dresser door, and took out a bag with a strapless black lace push-up bra. "I bought it for me, but it's too small. If it fits, your welcome to it."

Sway took the bag, then hugged the younger woman. "Thanks... for everything you're doing."

"I'm happy I can help." Chica stepped back and grasped her friend's hands. "If you need any help, sing out."

...

Almost two hours later, Sway left the trailer grateful for Chica's talents. Covered in her cloak she walked back over to Slink's tent where Rasher was standing guard, the light from the fires made her feel mysterious.

Rasher watched as the strange woman approached him. He didn't know who she was, but she wasn't getting into the Boss's tent.

"This is a restricted area," he said as he walked toward her. The woman made no reply and kept walking. "Hey bitch, I said fuck off." The woman stopped and tilted her head up slightly.

"Bitch? Really Rash?"

"Sway?"

...

Slink was in his quarters adding his final touch, his hat. He was about to grab his cane when a scent caught his attention. It was a subtle perfume that he followed out into his office. He had been expecting to see Sway standing there, but there was this caped woman wearing heels and skull and rose fishnet styled stockings. And she had the audacity to be drinking his wine.

"Excuse me, this is a restricted area. The public isn't allowed in here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Slink watched, with some irritation, as the woman slowly set the glass on the table, then she turned and lowered her hood and removed her cape. His breath caught with the realization of who it was. "My god, Sway... You _are_ enchanting this evening, truly Chica's masterpiece." Slink looked her up and down, then frowned slightly. "You're wearing pantyhose." He watched as she smiled slightly, shaking her head as she raised the bottom of her dress enough for him to see the garters. "Oh dear."

Slink stood between her and the couch, taking in the vast difference between the "everyday Sway" and the "Mayhem party Sway", and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The heels added almost two inches in height, and her lips were a dark, wet appearing red. The eye shadow she had on was the same color as her dress and the eyeliner gave them a seductive feline appearance. It had been years since he had felt arousal that was more than just a tingly sensation, except for his time with Sway; now it was deep, throbbing even.

Sway encircled his waist her arms and kissed him softly. "Are you all hard and tingly?"

"Painfully so." He wrapped his arms around her back, then he felt her hands slip down and unbuckle his belt. "What are you doing?"

Sway smiled at the confused look on his face. "Just relieving some. Pressure." She opened his fly then ran two fingers across his lips. "Make me wet baby."

...

Rasher had waited several minutes before sneaking through the outer rooms of the tent until he could peek inside the office. Sway's body was blocking most of his view of Slink's, but he saw the boss quickly suck two of her fingers into his mouth and suck on them as her free hand moved around to his ass. In Rasher's mind, Slink was on his knees in front of him, sucking him deep, with Rasher's hand holding the top hat in place. He watched as Sway withdrew her fingers and go low, and watched as her right arm began moving, stroking what Rasher fantasized to be the perfect cock. As Slink groaned softly and placed a kiss on her forehead, Rasher grabbed his own crotch an squeezed, just as Slink's own hands went to her backside and do the same. He bit back a moan as he heard the boss's voice.

"Faster."

"I don't want to make you sore."

"Fuck sore. Faster," he said smirking.

Rasher gripped and twisted the hand on his crotch as he fisted the tent material with the other as he watched Slink kiss her hard and deep. Moments later Slink gasped and his body trembled as he came. That was when Rasher decided it best if he snuck away to finish before he was detected.

...

Slink released a contented sigh as Sway hugged him again. "I needed that." He closed the magnetic closer on his fly and was buckling his belt when he jerked his head towards the office opening. "Stay here," he growled.

He stalked to the opening and jerked them open before continuing to the outside. Scanning the area he saw no one, and went back inside.

"Ffffuck! Someone was there fffucking watching! Ffffuck!" He pointed to the opening.

Sway had known him long enough to recognize the non-stage slurred Fs as the first stage of anger for him, that could quickly escalate to bloodshed. She placed a hand on his cheek and he grabbed her wrist and jerked his head away as he glared at her. This time she placed both hands on Slink's cheeks.

"Julian, look at me." Her primal instincts told her to back away as his anger darkened green eyes bore into hers; she stood her ground and took a breath. "Was Rasher out there?"

"No."

"Think Slink. He nearly didn't let me in here tonight, so would he let a stranger in?" He closed his eyes, leaned his head back slightly and took a breath. When he lowered it and opened his eyes, Sway was relieved his eye color had lightened.

"No, he wouldn't." He looked at the tent flap, then back at her. "Rasher?"

"I think so."

"I don't like being watched." Slink heard the nervous insecurity creep into his voice and closed his eyes and took a deep breath to still it. "I'll give him this one...one."

Sway kissed him softly and smiled. "Good because we have one hell of a party tonight, and I'm gonna to be on the arm of the hottest piece of ass this place has ever seen."

He leaned back slightly and drawled, "Darling, I have _**never**_ been called anyone's piece of ass."

"Well, you have now." She smiled and patted his side, and felt a lump in his pocket. "What's this?"

"Oh, with all the distractions, I forgot." He pulled out a pendent on a turquoise ribbon. Slink smiled as she gasped at the polished metal and glass wrapped inside a brass coil.

"It's beautiful. Where did it come from?" She turned and raised her hair as he fastened it around her neck.

He kissed her neck and whispered, "How long was it in your body, hummmm?"

She lifted up the pendent. "This is my shrapnel?" She turned to face him. "Did you make this?"

"I wear many hats, my dear." He held out his arm. "Shall we?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sway mixed into the crowd partying at the front of the stage while Slink talked to Rasher and the crew in charge of what to do with the last place racer. Chica came up to Sway and they hugged. Sway grabbed her friend's hands and looked at her. Chica's black hair was in big body waves and her make-up was seductive as always. She wore the top from opening night, with a skirt slightly too long to be called mini and stockings with a line up the back. The two women danced to the driving music and laughed until it was close to time for Slink to take the stage.

"Hello ladies." A blonde headed racer that looked like a modern day viking and went by Captain Murdock, moved in between them and placed an arm around each of their waists. "After we see the looser ground up, let's take this party somewhere more quiet." He moved his hands lower and squeezed their backsides.

Sway looked across his chest to Chica who just closed her eyes for a moment and breathed. At least this racer had come in early enough that he did make use of the camp's shower. Sway noticed her friend looked like she would just rather dance and have fun, even though she knew Chica would more than likely have to service someone tonight.

"I'm sorry Captain, but we've both already been spoken for tonight," Sway hoped Slink wouldn't mind too much at getting dragged into this.

"And who is the lucky bastard that's gonna fuck the hottest two bitches here?"

At that moment Slink took the stage and did a rock star spin and smiled as he took the mike.

"Him." Chica said looking at the stage, knowing Sway was trying to buy her some time.

"Slink?" He chuckled, "You have to be shittin' me. I can promise the both of you that I got a bigger dick and can fuck you both longer than that fancy pants faggot."

Sway glanced at Chica then up to the Captain and smiled, "Oh you would be surprised at what's in his pants and how long he can fuck. Thank you for the offer, and I'm sure it would be fun... but like I said, we're already spoken for."

"Unless you really want to risk pissing him off." Chica added.

"We'll see." The Captain pulled them closer and smelled them both.

"The fuck?" Sway leaned away slightly. Unless he actually grabbed her under the dress, Sway was going to keep as much of her cool as possible, in order to keep Slink from coming off the stage and killing one of his racers... even though the thought was very tempting.

Still smiling, Slink watched the exchange and instantly knew how he was going to handle the situation. "Now then, the last racers are just a few minutes out," he held the mike close, as if he were talking to a lover, "let's get our drinks, and the hottest piece of ass we can find and meet them all at the finish line!" He hopped off the stage and walked through the cheering, moving crowd to the trio. "Ladies, shall we?" Sway took his left arm and Chica his right. Slink then touched his hat while looking at the Captain. "Admirable showing, Captain. Let's see if you can keep it up, huummm?" He then looked at both women and they walked toward the finish line. As they walked away, he heard the man mutter "Well I'll be a muther fuck..." They kept walking as Slink commented to his companions, "I wouldn't doubt it for a moment."

The three of them followed slowly behind the crowd watching as the racers came in. When the next to last racer, a twenty something redneck in an older jeep crossed the finish line, Slink excused himself from his "dates" and walked to the front of the crowd. Rasher met him and handed the boss his cane. They all watched as Pink Gorilla crossed the line, got out of his car, raised his arms and roared in triumph as if he had won that leg of the race. Slink grinned and raised his arms wide as the crew grabbed the old man and fed him feet first into the jeep. The spewing blood and tissue, the chaos...it all made Slink's heart pound with excitement and pleasure like nothing else could.

...

During the next hour the trio ate, drank and enjoyed the party. However Slink would have preferred the party to have been him and Sway, but he couldn't find it in him to deny her the female company she so obviously missed. He stood at the bar, drink in hand and watched them interact. Until opening night, Slink had never really taken note of Chica, but now he noticed how similar they looked. Part of it was how they were done up, but the two women could have passed as family on some level. He knew Sway's sisters were older than her, but a cousin relationship maybe? Pity there wasn't much of a way to determine it, not without Heart being involved somehow. That was something he was doing his best to keep Sway away from.

Sway had never been just a sex partner to him, she had been a confidant, a friend even. Someone he actually could trust, not an equal, but not beneath him either. Chica, however, was a completely different story. Just one of the faceless, nameless harlots brought in to fuck the crews and mayhemers. He hated to admit it but she did have talents beyond being on her knees. It pleased him how Chica had made up Sway, and the stockings. Slink actually hadn't recognized her at first. He tapped his lips with an index finger in thought, and wondered if she would be interested in helping Sway with her future party preparations. Looking at how beautiful Sway looked tonight, Slink would even consider offering her a lighter work load for the parties, maybe a night off once in a while. Setting his drink on the bar, Slink walked over to the girls, twirling his cane in his right hand.

"Ladies, I have a proposition for you." At the confused and concerned looks on their faces he chuckled. "Relax, it's not that kind of proposition." He placed his cane in front of him, resting the bottom on the ground and placing both hands on the top. "Chica, I appreciate the work you've done on Sway's appearance this evening. Would you consider helping her with the other party preparations? And perhaps anything else she might need a female's assistance with? I'm willing to offer you a lighter work schedule during the parties, if you like."

"Boss, I don't know what to say." Chica was thrilled that he would trust her with Sway's party look. "Thanks isn't enough."

"Thanks Slink." Sway placed a hand on his.

Slink removed one of his hands from the cane and tipped his hat slightly at Chica. "You're most welcome, my dear. You," he smirked at Sway, "may thank me after the party." He took one of Sway's hands and looked at Chica. "If you'll excuse us, I need to speak to her privately for a few moments."

As they walked away, Chica walked over to Rasher who was drinking at the bar. It appeared that he hadn't found company for tonight. Even though she knew as a rule he preferred men, there was something about him that Chica liked.

"Want some company Rash?" She smiled honestly at the taller man.

Rasher looked at her, and had to admit she was beautiful tonight. "You weren't quite who or what I was hoping for."

"I got a strap-on."

That got his attention. "You do?"

"Of course," she laughed. "You'd be surprised how many men like getting pegged, and it vibrates."

"Well then, lead the way."

...

As Rasher and Chica were leaving, Slink and Sway were entering his office. With a relieved groan, Sway pulled off her heels and stretched her toes.

"Oh that's better. I'd forgotten why they call these iron maidens."

"If they're so painful, why then do you women insist on wearing them?" He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"To look sexier for men I suppose." She placed her hands on his chest.

"The effort is appreciated, I assure you."

Slink took her hand and led her to the back of the over stuffed couch, and with her in between him and the couch back, ran his hands up her thighs. He got a surprised look on his face.

"You shaved?"

"You asked me to."

"I asked you to dye it blue and you refused."

"No," she laughed, "you _**SAID**_ it would be a cute look if it was blue." Sway watched as he pouted in thought, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It would be way to much maintenance and if the color doesn't set...welllll, you would end up being blue in the face."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." With his hands still under her dress, Slink ran them up to her waist, picked her up and set her on the back of the couch, making sure the back of her dress rested down the couch and wasn't under her. Stepping between her legs, smiling as she wrapped her legs around his, Slink rested his hands on her garter straps. "Do you know what I want, hummm?"

"What?" Sway removed his hat and dropped it onto the couch, then ran her fingers through his hair.

"One day, before the crews catch up to us, you naked except for these stockings, draped across the hood of my Mustang. Perspiration glistening on your skin, your legs wrapped around me as I make you." Slink leaned closer and his next 3 words were a whisper. "Scream. My. Name."

Slink saw her blush and he grinned before slowly kneeling in front of her. He moved the front of her dress out of the way and took a moment to view how the garters and belt set on her body; then at how well she had shaved with no nicks or cuts. She was now as smooth as he was.

"Why did you want me to shave?"

"Increased sensitivity my dear."

To emphasize the point he licked up one side, across to top and down the other. "See?" He said as she gasped. Using his thumbs he applied pressure before opening her. "Beautiful," he whispered before enclosing her clit and sucking hard. As Sway groaned and put one hand in his hair, Slink wrapped an arm around her waist and applied pressure with his teeth, rubbing the tip with his tongue. When he placed her left leg over his shoulder, she wrapped her right around his back and squeezed, an action that told him how close she truly was. It was then Slink moved lower and stuck his tongue inside as deep as possible, pulling her closer as he did. He had only just really begun this stimulation when she cried out.

Sway had become submerged in the delicious feelings he was giving her when suddenly it was over, her imagination placing the moment at warp speed. She felt him moved back slightly, then flick her clit with his tongue, which made her squeak. She pushed on Slink's forehead and whispered for him to stop, and heard him smack his lips as he began to stand. He was pouting as he faced her.

"That didn't take long," Slink said disappointedly.

"I was thinking of something."

"What?" He asked softly and confused. He didn't like being confused or off guard.

Sway pulled him close and ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "Me on the hood of your Mustang...you between my legs."

He smiled that boyish grin, then told her they needed to get back to the party before helping her off the couch. Slink took her hand in an old fashioned way and led her towards the place where her shoes were, and Sway groaned.

"Do they not fit properly?"

"They fit fine, it's just... I'm not used to wearing them." She held onto his hand as she slipped back into the heels.

Slink faced her and placed his left hand against her cheek. "If I haven't already told you, you look ravishing this evening." He moved in closer and kissed her slowly as his right hand went under her dress and rested on her backside. Tightening the grip on her neck, Slink placed his mouth on her collar bone and bit down until he felt his teeth break the skin. Sway hit his back with her fist as she tried to pull away, but Slink is much stronger than he looks so he held her immobile until he was ready.

"What the fuck, Slink?!" She watched as he licked the blood off his lips, chuckled and leaned in until their noses were almost touching.

"Now all the mayhemers, the racers and anyone else here tonight will know you're spoken for." Slink placed his fingers under her chin. "I can do this before every party if need be." Not waiting for a reply, he led her back out to the party, twirling his cane in his right hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Slink began to awaken in the pre-dawn light and ran a hand across his face. He then placed it back on the shoulder of the woman whose body was wrapped around his. He brushed hair off Sway's face and dreaded waking her up, even if it was just for a moment. If fact he was already regretting having to leave the warmth and comfort her presence offered. Since this thing had begun between them, he had to admit, that he had never rested more soundly or contently. And the total and complete relaxation he felt after their sex was also a new sensation to him; it was also the reason, Slink suspected, as to why he didn't care to leave bed as readily as he used to. He had informed her last night that she would thank him after the party, and she had. It had been years since someone had gone to their knees to pleasure him, and the fact that she had requested that he remain standing while she did it brought back pleasing memories. Now sadly, he had to get ready to start the race.

"Sway, it's time for me to get ready."

"Mmmm, we just went to sleep," she whined sleepily.

"I know, but you don't need to start this leg, Rasher will be there." Slink watched as she tried to wake somewhat, he supposed so she could sound somewhat intelligent. "You can rest for another hour or two, if you wish, but then you need to ready your trailer. I'm leaving you a list of things for you to take with you and I'll meet with you then, if not before."

...

It was daylight when Chica woke for the second time that morning. Rasher had told her when he was leaving earlier. She had appreciated that he had, even though he didn't have to. She stretched and lay in bed a little longer before having to clean everything up and get things ready for the move. In those moments Chica remembered last night, how he let her take his hair down, and despite it looking oiled his hair was as soft and clean as it was shiny.

Chica had heard rumors that Rasher could be rough, so she was surprised that his initial kisses were almost gentle. That, however, was where the gentleness would end. Once they had removed their clothes and Chica had made sure the straps were tight, Rasher went to his hands and knees on her bed and she went behind him. She ran her hands over his hips and back, surprised that even though he was painfully thin, he was also toned. Chica handed him the remote and put a condom on.

"What's that for?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Makes my clean up easier." She could tell by the look on his face that he'd never thought of that. Chica leaned foward and kissed his back, then spoke with a relaxed, seductive voice. "Let me be your fantasy. Whatever, whoever you want."

Once they had begun, Rasher used the remote to turn on the vibrator and groaned. After some easy thrusts, he asked for it to be harder. He felt the strokes become more forceful as sharp nails ran down his back, his fantasy became reality for now.

"Fuck, Slink," he groaned, "harder."

Rasher felt nails dig into his hips as his fantasy Slink began driving harder and faster. Then suddenly there was a sharp smack on his right butt cheek. "More." He felt the hand against him twice more, each slap harder than the last. Then he felt Slink's right hand dig into his hip and the left reached under him and start stroking in time with the thrusts. It didn't take much more for Rasher to whine his release. He had been the bottom numerous times in his life, and never had he felt a man vibrating; it made him wonder if it had anything to do with Slink's healing ability. Rasher felt him carefully withdraw, so he lay on his right side with his eyes closed. Then he became more confused as he heard velcro being separated. He opened his eyes and saw Chica get back into bed with him and watched as she cleaned him up then throw the wipe in the trash at the foot of the bed.

Chica lay beside him, put her hand against his cheek and saw the worried look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe." She watched as Rasher swallowed hard. "You really don't think Eddie the bartender is the one that everyone bares their souls to, do you? It's us. No one knows what happens inside these walls, unless we need security."

She watched as he relaxed, then a whispered thanks as he drifted off to sleep.

...

Chica got out of bed, then put on her robe and went to make some coffee; she could clean her strap-on later. She was about to pour a cup when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Sway standing there, looking tired, hair thoroughly messed up, but thanks to the setting spray Chica had used the night before, her make up was still in place. Sway was wearing shorts a thin tee shirt and tennis shoes, and Chica assumed that they had been left in the Boss's quarters in advance of last night.

"I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" Sway hoped she hadn't interrupted anything.

"No, come in. Coffee?" She reached to take satchel her friend was holding.

"Gods yes! What a night..." She put her shoes in their box and the dress in it's bag, then the shoe box in the bottom of the bag before taking the cup from the other woman. "Looks like you had a good night too?"

"It was interesting." She laughed.

"Oh I was talking to Slink last night, and I modified his deal with you." She drank the warm goodness. "Oh this is good."

"Really? What's the new terms?" She drank deeply from her own cup, wondering what Sway had managed.

"On party night, if you don't wanna, or no one trips your trigger, you don't have to do anything but have fun." She smiled and took another drink.

"Really? How the fuck you manage that?" Then she laughed. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

They both laughed and talked for a few more minutes, then Sway picked up her things and excused herself to get ready for the move.

...

 **A few hours later.**

After Slink and her had decided where everything should go, they sat at her kitchen table watching the race as he was working out the first Primo Tribute. She was quiet as the realization of what was going to happen set in.

"No one gets out alive, do they?" Her eyes went from his notes to his calm face.

"It's all strictly business, my dear." He looked up towards her. "It might be my race, but Heart is funding it." Smiling broadly he put down his pen. "Yes, the Primo Tribute is a sacrifice. There's two weeks to enjoy the spoils of war, roll in the mayhem and fuckery to their heart's content. A fortnight to spend the prize money how they goddamn well please." His smile grew, more devious than ever. "Then the final show. It will make them legends, nobility for all time." Slink noticed she had paled in color. "You're not going to pussy out on me, are you?"

"No, I'm here. I knew what this was when I signed up, and I knew the stories about you, and that you've made crew members disappear. "I just didn't know about the Tribute." She shrugged slightly. "I'm here, regardless." Sway looked into his eyes. "No matter what, I got your back."

"That's my girl." He watched as she looked over his notes, and admired how she excepted the gore and bloodshed of her life now. Even though he knew she didn't like or agree with it, everyone did what it took to live these days. Sway was no exception. Just by working here there was blood on her hands. "Any suggestions?" He watched as she breathed deep, then took a protein bar from the jar.

"You want something to thrash the mayhemers into a frenzy. Go old school." She noted, offering him a bite.

He chewed thoughtfully, then his eyes lit up. "A barrel of acid. That gets the blood pumping. Old school, I like it."


	13. Chapter 13

I make no profit from One Eyed Dolls song Be My Friend. Check it out on YouTube. The version I used isn't the one know as the Texas version.

 **Two days later, a few hours before the first racers are due in...**

While Slink was in his office filling out race reports and other paperwork, Sway was working with the crews making sure last minute adjustments were made. Suddenly the music cut out. Instantly she, Rasher and a few of the tech crew were checking the control panel. She went to the mic and tapped it.

"Mic check one, check two."

One of the road crew standing at the farthest speakers gave a thumbs up.

"Fuck!" Rasher took a mother-board from one of the techs and walked to her. "The circuits on this one are done. Goddamnit, Slink's gonna have someone's head over this."

"Can it be fixed?" She knew the party goers would riot if the post race party wasn't up to snuff.

"I'll have to find a replacement. One of the guys is checking in their tent. We may have to go after one." Rasher dreaded having to tell the Boss about it.

"In time for the after party?"

"It'll be damned close." His stomach was knotting in dread. He knew what they shared in the pain lab wouldn't spare him from Slink's wrath.

"At least the mic's still working. Just in case it's not ready in time, Red has an electric guitar. Make sure it's on the far side of the stage. I'll have a back-up plan...Just don't act surprised at what comes out. Maybe we can keep the beasts tamed." She looked over at the office, then back at him. "I'll tell the Boss."

She didn't notice the relieved look on his face, but as she left the stage to inform Slink, she felt the gateway open and knew there was no spare parts. As she walked to the tent, she hoped her relationship with Slink would keep her somewhat safe. Sway took a breath and entered the "foyer" area of the tent. Only she knew how stressed he really was at making this a success, something like this could possibly make him snap.

"Boss," she called through the closed tent flap.

"You may enter." One of the things Slink admired about Sway, was her professionalism. When she was on the clock as a crew member, she referred to him as Boss. This time he knew there were issues with something, Murphy's Law and all the bullshit that it carried.

When she entered his office, Slink was standing midway between the couch and the entrance. He had both hands on his hips and his stance clearly stated that he was not amused. When he stood like this, Sway could easily believe that his family had been very well off, or even minor nobility of some sort. At least one with enough money that any of young master Julian's transgressions, fetishes, or anything else he would have done, could have been taken care of with hush money.

"There's a problem." Sway placed her left hand on her hip, and left the right hanging at her side.

"I presume you're going to inform me that this problem has to do with the lack of music." He walked in a deliberate manor to her as he spoke, and now stood looking down at her.

"It does. The mother-board controlling the music is fried, but the mic and speakers are still working. Rasher and one of the sound techs have gone to get replacements."

"Will it be finished in time?"

"Rash said it would be close. I have a back-up plan ready in case it's not." She locked eyes with him. "I promise you won't be disappointed." Suddenly her chin was forcefully raised by Slink's right middle finger.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about being disappointed. These types of crowds tend to get stabby if not entertained." His eyes bore into hers.

"They won't be."

"See to it." He released her chin and pulled out his pocket watch. "You have less than two hours." Slink turned and walked back to the couch. Sway was gone before he sat down.

...

"Got what we needed, but it's gonna take a bit to get to get it hooked up and dialed in." It had taken him longer that he wanted to get the parts, but Rasher and the tech were doing their best to get it running. "How much time we got?"

Sway looked at her watch. "About a hour."

"I hope your back-up plan is good."

"Just remember what I said Rash." She found Red and told him what she needed.

She went looking for Chica and found her in the gap between the bar tent and her trailer. She was talking to a rough looking man with dark brown hair and a cigar in his hand. Sway went over to them and noticed that the man was at least Slink's height, and that Chica was smiling a real smile, not the working girl fake one.

"Chica, I need you help."

"Hold on, I was just gettin' to know the lady."

Sway couldn't miss her friend's blush, and hated to interrupt, but the shit was going to hit the fan if she didn't.

"And I promise you will, I just need her for 45 minutes or so."

"What happened?" Chica heard the tension in her voice and was concerned.

"One of the mother-boards blew so I have to stall the party animals."

Chica nodded and turned to the man. "Rib Bone, it won't take long. If Sway says 45 minutes, it won't be any longer than that."

"Huh," he grunted, "Goin' to the bar." He noticed the bruise on Sway's collar bone and realized she was the woman he'd seen Slink walk out of the tent with a couple of days ago. This should be an interesting night.

The two women ran to the costume/make-up tent and started gathering stuff.

"What do you need?"

"See if you can find a white dress, something that looks like maybe a little kid would wear, I'll look for contacts and concealer."

"A kid? Okay. Concealer is on the third table and the contacts are on the top shelf."

Sway quickly found what she needed and put in the contacts first, then stripped down to her underwear and began covering her tattoos. Chica found a dress and brought it over for her to inspect.

"How's this? There's a couple more, but this looked the most innocent."

"It's so Shirley Temple. It's perfect!" She handed Chica the sponge. "Would you cover my bruise and the scar on my back?" Then she saw a packet of large gel caplets with fake blood. "Oh hells yes!" She laughed.

"What the hell do you have in mind? A twisted little girl?" Chica thought the contacts gave Sway a demented look.

"Kinda." Then her eyes landed on a row of spray on hair color. "Oh cool! Just what I need. Do they have something like magenta?"

"Yeah. You gonna spray your whole head?" She brought the spray over, set it on the table and zipped Sway up.

"No, half. And I want it in ponytails. High setting ones."

Fifteen minutes later, Sway skipped out of the tent barefooted, humming a nursery rhyme. Chica was smiling as she went to the bar, and put her hand on Rib Bone's shoulder.

"You ready for a show?" Her smile grew when he turned to look at her.

"Gonna be good?"

"You've no idea." Chica laughed then and together they made their way to the stage, careful not to be too close to the edge.

...

Slink and Rasher was standing in the wings of the stage, watching the meyhemers grow rowdy. Slink turned to Rasher and growled.

"Where's Sway and where the fffuck is her entertainment!?"

"On it's way Boss."

Slink watched as Rasher walked out onto the stage just as he felt a hand take hold of his right hand and start swinging it. Then he heard a childish giggle. He looked down and saw a woman/child with blue and magenta ponytails wearing a virginal white Shirley Temple styled dress, with ruffles no less. What was disconcerting about her was the eyes. Set in an otherwise sweet, youthful face was the most unnerving eyes. Her left one was white, as if she were blind in it, and the right was black; the iris of which appeared to have been broken at some point. There were red smears that went out into a bloodshot sclera. She looked sweet and demented. The whole while she was swinging his right hand.

"Child, do you know who I am?"

"Uh huh." She giggled again, then spoke with a very child-like voice. "You're the Slinky Dink. My Ant Sway tol me allll 'bout yooouu."

"I'm - I'm the what?" This child had him completely off guard.

"The Slinky Dink. Ant Sway tol me wat you'd loook like, and that I had to stay here til Rasure said it were time ta sing." That was when Rasher whistled and waved her out to the stage. She giggled. "Time fer me to go, Slinky Dink. Bye bye." She waved bye and skipped out onto the stage.

Still stunned, Slink waved bye to the child. Rasher stood beside him after exchanging a word with the girl in the center of the stage.

"Rasher, who is she? I've never seen her around the camp before."

"Sway said she was her niece."

"She doesn't have a niece." He tapped a finger against his lips. "Unless..." He was still piecing it together when her first couple of sentences made his blood cold.

The girl stopped in front of the mic, thumped it and giggled, twisting her body side to side, childlike. Then suddenly she slowed to a stop, placed her hand over her mouth and looked at Rasher panic stricken.

"Oh Rasure, you didn't tel me dere would be sooo many peoples here. I don feel so good." She stepped to the edge of the stage, put her right hand over her mouth and her left across her stomach, mock heaved and watched as Chica moved Rib Bone even further back.

"That child is going to vomit all over my meyhemers. Rasher do something!"

Before he could do as his Boss ordered, the girl spewed blood all over everyone within distance, which caused much laughter and cheering. She then stood back at the mic and raised her arms wide.

"I'M HOME BITCHES!"

After witnessing the mini blood bath, Slink stood momentarily with his mouth forming a O, then he smiled and nodded in approval.

"I'm so torry everybody, Tometimes, she said bad words an I can't stop her. My name is Little Gurl." She had gone back to the swinging of her body back and forth.

"Well come down here Little Girl, and I'll make a woman outta ya!" One of the men in the crowd yelled out.

Little Gurl caught sight of Slink from the corner of her eye, and he wasn't pleased. "Now then, my Untle Slink wouldn't wike that very much. NAUGHTY NAUGHTY!"

Slink giggled slightly at her response. "That woman has been around me too long." Rasher just looked at him.

"Now den, Untle Slink said I could come out dere and sing for all yoouuu Bastards, annnnd Muderfukers," she giggled again, "Rasure said dat one of the mommy boards dwaz sick so here I am!" She smiled an innocent Slink smile as she raised her shoulders.

Rib Bone pulled Chica closer to him and raised his voice to be heard above the ruckus. "You're right, this is gonna be good!"

"Oh yeah! Can't wait to see what she's gonna do!"

"Before I start, I tink we should tank Untle Slink for this hella show he's putting on." Little Gurl giggled again and the crowd roared in agreement.

Slink stepped out from behind the curtains removed his hat and took a bow, he then turned to his "niece" and threw her a kiss. She blushed and did a very proper curtsy. Once he had stepped back behind the curtains, she skipped over to the guitar and then put it on and went back to the mic

"I wanna sing a widdle song about betrayal. And love. And religion!" She giggled when the crowd groaned and made some rude remarks. They all fell silent when she started playing thick chunky cords. Then she began to sing, very sweetly and giggly.

 **"There's a girl across the street from me,**

 **I buried her son beneath a tree,**

 **I don't know why she's mad at me,**

 **He was stinking up my garage you see."**

There was more chunky cords while she swung her hips slightly, making the crowd yell and hoot. Then as she sung the next bit she made sure to glance at Slink and wink.

 **"I met a cute boy, he liked my smile,**

 **We fell in love for a little while,**

 **He kissed me on the lips and it tasted sweet,**

 **So I chopped him into pieces and cooked his meat!"**

While she was playing the cords, Slink sighed and spoke. "Rasher, I think I'm in love." Rasher again looked at him for a moment.

 **"Serial killers are people too,**

 **If you take away the voices I'm just like you,**

 **I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard,**

 **But why does making friends have to be so very hard?"**

She pouted sincerely. Then as her playing stopped very briefly she giggled. Then on the third pause, she breathed out, sticking her whole tongue out as well.

" **UGH"**

She swung her hips more with her playing before singing again

 **"I made a dress from a choir girl's skin,**

 **I wore it to church, the preacher said I'd sinned,**

 **Forgive me Father for my fashion crime,**

 **Your skin is nice I'll use your's next time!"**

On the first break on her playing she giggled, on the next she inhaled noisily.

 **"Serial killers are people too,**

 **If you take away the voices I'm just like you,**

 **I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard,**

 **But why does making friends have to be so very hard?"**

She played then took a deep breath,

 **"La la la la la la la,**

 **la la la la la la la,**

 **la la la la la la la."**

Then suddenly as she stopped playing, she giggles and lookes very innocent.

The crowd went wild, and she saw Chica screaming and Rib Bone put two fingers in his mouth and whistle. She looked back over to Slink and Rasher. Slink was clapping and so was Rasher, until she held up a finger. He spoke into the remote mic he was wearing, then held up his fist and left to work the sound boards. She nodded and turned back to the crowd.

"Ok everybody, Rasure says the mommy boards are alllll better now, so I has to go. But you never know, I could beee baaackk!" She replaced the guitar and skipped off stage hearing the whistles and screams. She then paused by Slink and did her best to look innocent. "Did I do good, Slinky Dink?"

"My child you were magnificent." He held her hands like he would his actual niece... if he had one. "But do tell your "Aunt Sway" to never call me that."

Little Gurl giggled, and smiled. "Ok Slinky Dink. Bye bye." She skipped off singing la la la la la.

...

"I have to go help Sway ready for the party. Wanna come with me?"

"Darlin' that is a loaded question." Rib Bone then laughed slightly. "What the hell would I be doing while you're helping her?"

"Maybe keep me company while she's getting dressed."

Usually he wouldn't have wasted the time with all the other pussy walking around tonight, but he'd appreciated the beauty he witnessed the other night, and for this point in time, the stripped down woman in cut-offs, t-shirt and converse tennis shoes was what had his interest. "I'll come back later." Rib Bone put his right hand on the back of her head, tilted it up slightly and leaned in. "Wear these to the party." He turned and walked back to the bar tent, lighting his cigar as he went.

...

"I'll make this quick." As Sway entered, she thought they looked right together and realized how lucky she was to have had that chance meeting with Slink in the showers that day.

Shortly she came out for Chica to tighten her corset and do a quick make-up and hair on her. When Chica saw her, she came over to her and laced her up then looked at her hair, which now was hanging free.

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked as Sway set in the chair.

"Something simple, French braid, maybe? Basic make-up would probably be best." Sway locked eyes with her friend in the mirror. "I don't want to take up too much of your time tonight."

Chica hugged her briefly then started brushing out her hair. She was about to start parting it when she remembered a ribbon in one of her drawers. It was black satin and she skillfully wove it into the blue and magenta french braid. Next she did a simple make-up and used the setting spray. Sway smiled at the finished look, subtle but yet eye catching. She hugged and thanked Chica as she stood, then picked up her bag and left. As Sway was walking away from the trailer, Rib Bone was walking toward it, she walked the few steps to him and looked up into his eyes.

"You've made my friend smile, and laugh, that's a fact that goes a long way with me...but if tomorrow I see one bruise that she didn't verbally request, if you hurt her in any way that she didn't verbally request. There won't be a place on the whole planet that you can hide that I can't tract you down."

He looked into her eyes and did his best intimidating scowling growl. When she didn't back down he chuckled, then held out his right hand

"Deal." When Sway took his hand, Rib Bone held onto it and leaned close. "Nice to know Slink's 'ole lady had just as much balls as he does."

At Chica's trailer he went inside, leaving the door propped open. As he looked around the small living/make up room, Rib Bone saw a picture of Chica in a bright tropical print wrapped skirt and a black piece of material that was around her back, covered her breasts, crossed and tied around her neck.

"Do you still have these?"

"What? Oh those, yeah." She and a couple of the girls had rode up to the camp together, and they had found a small high country lake. That day had been so much fun, it became a memory that had helped keep her going during the darkness and depravity of the Blood Drive.

"Wear it tonight after the party."


End file.
